The Return
by spikeakawilliam
Summary: This is the first part of The New Life Series. Contains chapters 1-6. Will add more as it progresses. Begun May 2003 so it doesnt follow Angel but will have some of the episode plots in it. typo: (OS) i meant OF
1. The Return

The Return

by: Spike's girl, Ally

A/N: This is my first series fic. It will be called The New Life Series. Post Chosen. I started this the day after the last episode of Buffy. Mainly AU, but with spoilers for Angel. I made Buffy aware of Connor. I don't remember her knowing from the show, so just think of it as Faith told Buffy when she came back to Sunnydale. I am writing this series for a few of my friends. We consider ourselves as a type os Scooby gang. Ally.

**Prologue**

"I love you."

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it."

****

It was one year and one month after the destruction of Sunnydale. Buffy and the group were rounding up all the Slayers. Buffy made Dawn go with Giles on a lead for one of the Slayers while Buffy went to L.A. She needed to speak to Angel because she was still upset that Spike died.

Meanwhile Angel is working with Spike on an investigation. Spike has not told Buffy that he is Alive yet. They have just finished the investigation. Spike goes up to his room in the hotel as Angel goes to his office. Ten minutes later Buffy walks through the doors of the hotel. Angel can smell her scent so he goes in to the lobby to meet her. Buffy walks up to Angel and hugs him. He leads her to his office so that they will have some privacy.

**Chapter One**

"What's wrong, Buffy?"

"Angel, I can't get over Spike's death. I know that he died saving the world, but still I can't believe that he is really gone."

"Buffy, it is okay to be upset. You loved him so much. You just need time to deal, to put this grief aside."

"I know that, Angel. But you don't know how many times I wanted to make Willow to bring him back. I didn't because I knew she couldn't. I knew she wouldn't because she does not want to go evil again."

"Well, Buffy, I have to say that I feel sorry for you. I know how you feel. I felt almost the same exact way when you died. You just really need time to yourself to..."

"I know that already, Angel. I just don't want to deal with this again. It is just hard for me."

"You know what, Buffy, I can't do this any longer. Come with me. I want to show you something."

"Do what, Angel?"

"You will see, Buffy. Please just come with me." Angel takes her upstairs. They stop at room number twenty-two. Buffy is a little confused at the moment. Angel knocks on the door. They can hear someone moving around inside. When the door opens Buffy gasps. Spike steps out.

"Angel, why did you tell her?"

"Spike, I couldn't let her keep feeling like this. I can't keep lying to her."

"I wanted to tell her on my own, Angel. This is a shock for her. I wanted to wait until she has put her grief aside."

"Spike, I could not let her spill her guts to me about how she feel about you and still let her believe you were dead. I care for her too much to put her through that. I am not going to be apart of this. You can lie to her, Spike. But I won't."

"Spike, why didn't you tell me that you were alive? I have a right to know."

"Buffy, I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure of how you would react. I was going to wait a month to tell you, but I just kept backing out. I was going to tell you, but I can see Angel has already told you." He shot a look at angel. Then he turned back toward Buffy. "Buffy, I just wanted you not to be upset with me. You are very hard to predict."

"Spike, I wouldn't have been upset. I would have been happy that you are alive. I am upset that you thought you had to hide from me. You even made Angel lie about it. What made you fell like this?"

"First of all, Buffy. I'm human now. I wasn't sure if you would be happy or sad."

"Angel, can Spike and I have some privacy."

"Sure, Buffy. I will be downstairs if you need me." He glances at Spike, then he turns and goes to his office. Spike opens the door to his room and lets Buffy enter. There is a bed and a chair in his room. Spike sits on the bed as Buffy sits in the chair.

"Spike, tell me why you didn't tell me you were alive."

"First thing first, Buffy. I did die when Sunnydale was destroyed. The Powers That Be made me human for stopping the Apocalypse. Two weeks after the town was destroyed I was made human. I magically showed up here in L.A. Angel let me stay here and let me help him on the investigations that come his way. I didn't tell you that I was alive because I thought that you might not want to be with me because now I am an ordinary human. You like danger, Buffy. Especially in the men you date. I guess I didn't want you to reject me. I thought that if I didn't tell you that I would be happy."

"Spike, you should have told me. When you opened the door a few minutes ago is when I found out you were alive. I came to L.A. to talk to Angel because I was still upset that you died. Angel was telling me that I needed time to work through my emotions. He must have saw how much I _love_ you to show me you were alive against your wishes. When I gasped it was not that my heart stopped. It was actually that my heart sped up. My feelings for you, Spike, have not changed."

"But, Buffy, didn't you fall in love with the vampire me?"

"Yes I did, Spike. But you were more that a vampire. You fell in love with me. You loved me so much that you got a soul because you thought that would make me love you. I did love you. I just didn't know it yet. I fell in love with you Spike. Not the vampire, not the human, just the man."

"Well, I guess I acted pretty dumb for not telling you. I was just scared that you would reject me. I was wrong and I am sorry."

"Spike, you don't have to be sorry. I understand. I was so scared to tell you my feelings for so long that I lost you. I had to talk to Angel to find my true feelings for you. When he came to Sunnydale I was happy to see him. After I killed Caleb, Angel and I started to talk. He asked me if you were my boyfriend because he could smell you all over me. I said you weren't. He asked me more questions about us. I said it was none of his business who my boyfriends are. At that moment I knew in my heart that I _love_ you. Angel asked me again if you were my boyfriend and my answer was that I wasn't sure if you were in real life but you were in my heart. You are still the man I am in love with Spike, and you will always be."

"Buffy, I love you too. You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that. For three years I have wanted you to say that. When you first said you love me, I didn't believe you until you held my hand in Hell. At that moment, when I looked deep into your eyes, I saw how you truly felt about me. I told you how I truly felt the night before and I was hurt when you kissed Angel. But when you wanted to stay with me in Hell I could have sworn my heart actually beated from your love for me. I told you to go because I love you so much and I wanted you to live and be happy."

"Spike, I am happy now that I know you are alive. I was so upset when you died. I wanted Willow to bring you back. You and Angel are the only people I told. Willow doesn't even know. I would just lie in bed crying over you. I would think back on the past four years and try to find out why I did not know my feelings for you back then. I guess my feelings developed for you after Willow brought me back. You were the only person that I confided in, Spike. I was amazed no one found out about us until you slept with Anya. Even after that, when I stood up for you no one found out that I love you. When everyone was against you, Spike, I stood by you, believing in you. You were the only one who stood by me when everyone kicked me out of my own house. It is hard to believe that we once hated each other."

"I know, Buffy. You were my archenemy because you were the Slayer. Then you became my lover. It's amazing what we went through together. We became friends after the tragic lost of your mother. It might be painful that I mentioned her and if it is I am sorry, but that is were you started to actually accept me as one of the gang. You made me feel like I was your family. You then became my lover and made me feel alive. I would give my soul to feel like that again. I want to be a part of your family and/or your lover. You are very special to me and I mean it, Buffy. You came into my life and turned my world upside down. You opened my eyes to what it felt to have friends, to have a real family."

"Spike, it is nice of you to give me the credit for opening your eyes to the world, but it was you who opened your eyes. You had the will to become more than an ordinary vampire. You had the will to become a man. And you did. You be came the man I fell in love with, Spike. That is what opened your eyes, not me. I might have inspired you but it was you who made it happen." Buffy stands up and walks over to Spike. She sits down on the bed next to him. Buffy kisses Spike passionately. Her hands wrap around his neck as his hands wrap around her back. Three minutes later they release each other desperate for air. They stare into each other's eyes showing their love for each other.

"Buffy, since I think of you all the time, I love it and hate when you do that. It makes me want you for at least the rest of the day."

" Well, Spike maybe I should kiss you more often." She smiles at him and kisses him again. Spike moves one of his hands and fists in Buffy's hair. Buffy places her hands on his face. Spike slowly turns Buffy and lays her on the bed while still kissing her. Spike is taking it slow because he is not sure if Buffy will stop him. He moves the hand that was on her back down her leg. He slowly moves it up taking her shirt with it. He flicks his wrist and his hand is under Buffy's shirt. He reaches her bra and checks if it hooks in the front. It does. Spike unhooks her bra and moves it off of one of her breasts. He squeezes it slowly as if he is massaging it. As he swipes her nipple with his thumb he can feel Buffy's breath catch while he is kissing her. His hand moves to the other breast.

He sits up and Buffy follows. He slowly takes off his shirt, then he takes off her shirt. Spike removes the rest of her bra and tosses it on the floor with the two shirts. He gazes in to her eyes as he lays her down on the bed again. They kiss passionately before Spike rests his head in her chest. His lips attach to one of her breast. He sucks hard on it for two minutes. He starts to encircle her nipple with his tongue. He moves it around her nipple without actually touching it. Buffy's breath is in hard, steady puffs. Spike bites her nipple which makes Buffy let out a soft moan. He moves to her other breast and starts over. When he bites this nipple, Buffy's moan is a little louder. He slowly licks his way down her stomach. When he reaches her bellybutton he swirls his tongue in it. Buffy's breaths become slow pants. Spike licks up her stomach all the way to her lips.

He kisses her passionately before he moves to her neck. He starts to nibble on it. Buffy's hands hold onto the back of Spike's head as he feasts on her neck. Spike starts to lick the spot of her neck were hr had just nibbled on. Buffy's nails start to dig into his head from the pleasure she is experiencing at the moment. Spike ignores the pain she is causing him and continues to feast on her neck. Buffy pulls his head closer to her neck. Spike licks her neck, then he kisses her. He lies directly on top of her. She can feel how harden his penis is at the moment. They quickly turn so that their positions are changed. Buffy licks straight down Spike's stomach, then she licks back up without removing here tongue from his body. She licks his lips before she kisses him.

Buffy starts kissing Spike neck. She licks it once, then kisses him on the lips. She sits up and puts her hands on the waistband of his jeans. Buffy unbuttons and unzips them. She pulls them half way down so that they are around his knees. She holds his penis for a few moments. Buffy can feel it harden for her touch. She pulls them rest of his jeans off, then lays on top of him, kissing him passionately. They turn again. Spike unbuttons Buffy's leather pants, then unzips them with his teeth. He slowly slides them off, keeping eye contact with Buffy. When they are off, he slowly moves his hand up her leg, feeling her silky skin. Spike grabs the waistband of her panties and slides them down her legs, then tosses them on the floor with their other clothes.

He slowly moves up on the bed so that he is directly on top of her. He moves his hands up her body sending a chill of pleasure down her spine. He places his hands on her face and kisses her deeply before he slowly slides inside her. Buffy put one of her hands on his back. He slowly pulls out, then thrusts back into her, over and over. Each time he thrusts harder and faster. Spike finds a rhythm. Buffy's hips pick up the rhythm and rock against his. Spike grabs Buffy's free hand and holds it inches away from her head on the bed. Her head starts to tilt backwards from the pleasure Spike is giving her.

Spike kisses her neck. He lets go of her hand and places his had on her cheek as he kisses her lips. The hand that is on his back clenches to his shoulder. Buffy puts her free hand on his face. He places his hands firmly on the bed and lifts his torso so that he can gaze in to her eyes. Spike can see Buffy telegraphing her love in her eyes. She can see the same in Spike's eyes. He presses his lips hard on hers. His tongue moves over her lips for a few seconds. Buffy places both hands on his back, moving them up and down his back, moving them up to his shoulders. He keeps thrusting hard in to her. Her hands stop at his shoulders and holds on to them. With one more thrust, Buffy's hands clench to his shoulders. She kisses him one more time, then she still and lets her climax hit. His name falls from her lips. With Buffy exploding all around him, Spike thrusts very hard into her and lets his release come. They look deep in to each other's eyes.

When both of their climaxes are over, Spike pulls out of Buffy and lies down next to her. Buffy rests her head on Spike's chest. She lightly moves her fingers across his chest, just letting her nails lightly scratch it. Spike wraps an arm around Buffy as she lies on him. He plays with her hair with his free hand. She turns her head and gazes into his eyes.

" Spike, I've missed you. I've missed being with you. I've missed being in your arms. I've missed the touch of you lips. I've missed just being near you. You became a priority in my life. I long to be with you every day. I wish we always could be together. We can't because we have to go on with our lives. I have to gather all the Slayers. You are probably going to stay here, aren't you?"

" Yes I am, Buffy. I am going to help Angel. You can always come here on visits. Plus you can write to me or email me. I love you so much that the thought of us not being together makes me become upset. I would to come with you but I want to stay here for now. Maybe I will come to you in the future to stay with you. I will visit you when I can. I never really experienced real love until ii fell in love wit you. I would do anything for you. I did things that I thought you would appreciate. Some things you thought were disgusting. I kept asking my self ' what will it take for you to notice me?' I am glad you are here now. I actually wasn't sure when I would tell you I was alive. When I saw you standing at my door, all of my doubts melted away. I love you Buffy."

" I love you too, Spike. I do appreciate the things you do. Some things from my perspective were disgusting. It took me awhile to notice you as a man and not an ordinary vampire. You changed my life. You were there when things got so bad that I thought it couldn't get any worse. You kept trying to win my heart when it was hopeless. You had faith in me. When I doubted myself, you were the one who showed me my way. I couldn't ask for anything else in a man."

" Buffy, I did what I did because I love you. I do believe in you. I believe that you can do anything and I mean _anything_. You have come through so much these past years. You defeated Adam. You defeated Glory. You died but you came back. You used me, then you fell in love with me. You were the one that figured out how to defeat the First. I went through Hell to get a soul because of you. When I acted crazy while living in the basement of Sunnydale High, you took me onto you house and helped me. You believed that I wasn't myself when the First had control over me. You believed in me. Just holding you makes me feel like we have become one person."

" Spike, how come you always know what to say to turn me on?" She turns and kisses him.

" You really are an amazing man, Spike. When we are together there is nothing I can't do. You make me feel like there is no evil in the whole world. There is nothing that can stop us when we are together. I believed in you because I know you, probably better than anyone else. I knew there was no way you could kill people on your own, not even because of the chip. You became good hearted. You learned to do good before you got your soul. You learned to suppress you demonic intensions. When I am with you, I don't think about being the Slayer. I think about just being a girl who met the right guy. You make me feel normal and I have no worries while I am in your arms. You actually make me feel alive. You make me feel whole."

" Buffy, I am glad and honored that I make you feel these ways. I do my best to make you happy. I always thought that what I felt for Drusilla was true love. When I fell in love with you, I knew it was not. You taught me true love, Buffy. I am who I am because of you. You are what wakes me up everyday."

" Spike, that is so romantic of you." She kisses him passionately.

" Buffy, when are you leaving?"

" I'm leaving tomorrow night, Spike. Why?"

" I wanted to know how much more time I have with you. I want to spend most of it here."

" Are you trying to seduce me again, Spike?"

" I try to seduce you all the time. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. All I can do is try."

" Well, that was a nice statement." Buffy lays on top of him. They kiss before Spike enters her body again. They make love for half an hour. Spike's head rests on Buffy's stomach as she plays with his hair.

" When will you come to L.A. again, Buffy?"

" I don't know, Spike. Probably when I need help or you guys need help. Or when I need a vacation from the real world and come to see you. I'll make sure I write to you. I will try to call at least once a month." Spike moves and lies next to Buffy, with his head on a pillow. He wraps an arm around Buffy's waist. Buffy starts to get up.

" Stay with me a little longer, Buffy. I don't want to let go of you yet."

" Okay, Spike. I'll stay a little longer." She lets him hold her. Buffy moves he fingers, caressing his arm. They fall asleep holding each other.

**Chapter Two**

When Buffy wakes up, Spike is still asleep. It is morning so she gets dress and goes downstairs. Everyone but Angel is surprised to see her. They all say 'hi' to her.

" Where's Cordelia?"

" Buffy, Cordelia is in a coma. It's kind of a long story."

" Guys, just give me the short version." Spike comes down stairs. He stands next to Buffy.

" Well, Buffy, you know that Cordy became part demon because her visions were killing her, right?"

" Yeah, I know that."

" Cordy became a higher being about a year ago. A couple of months ago Cordy came back. She didn't remember who she was when she came back. She became mystically pregnant. She actually gave birth to a bug demon, which used a lot of Cordy's life energy to be born. Cordy has been in a coma ever since."

" I'd hate to hear the long story. Angel I will see if Willow can do anything to help."

" Thanks, Buffy. Hey, when are you leaving?"

" Late tonight or early tomorrow. Depends on what happens today. Why, need help on anything?"

" No, just wanted to know. Do you want something to eat?"

" Sure, Angel." Buffy follows Angel into the kitchen." So, Buffy, did you and Spike have a nice talk?"

" Do you really need to ask or are you just trying to be nice, Angel?"

" Well Buffy, I am a vampire. Just being nice, I guess."

" Its okay, Angel. Besides you can't tell me that in five years you haven't fallen in love with someone." She smiles at him.

" Well, Buffy, I am actually in love with Cordy."

" See, I knew you couldn't let me down, Angel." They both laugh. "Wes has sure changed since he was in Sunnydale, hasn't he?"

" Yes he has, Buffy. We all have. One part left out of the short version was that Connor was born so that Cordy could become pregnant. Hard to see me being a father, isn't it?"

" Yes and no, Angel. You being a vampire and having a human child is hard to see but you are good, Angel. You know what is right. I don't think Connor could have a better father than you. Were is he anyway?"

" Wolfram & Hart gave him a family, but thanks, Buffy. That is very insightful."

" Well, what can I say? When you've been through what I have, what else is there?"

" Buffy, do you think I have a chance with Cordelia?"

" Angel, you love her. I think you have more then a chance. The question is if she is in love with you. And why wouldn't she be, you are a great guy and I am speaking from experience."

" If she ever wakes up, I will have to tell her my feelings and hope she feels the same."

" She probably does, Angel. I am sure if she were here now she would tell you the same thing. You just need to have some faith. When she wakes up and she will wake up, take the risk, you will feel better with your feelings out in the open than if you kept them inside. Angel, have confidence in your self. We all will get through this. I promise. Remember I still have to talk to Willow. I promise that I will call you with her answer." She looks at him sternly.

" Buffy, thank you, not just for you going to ask Willow, but thanks for just being here. You helped me as much as I helped you last night." Angel looks at Buffy graciously. Lorne comes into the kitchen excited.

" Angel, she's awake. Cordy is awake. She is asking for you."

" Go, Angel. Tell her what you told me." He looks at her deeply. "Good luck, Angel."

" Thanks, Buffy." Angel and Lorne leave the kitchen. Two minutes later Spike comes into the kitchen.

" So, Buffy, are you glad you came to L.A.?" He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

" Actually, I am. Angel helped me by taking me to you and I helped him by talking to him. I'd say this is one of the best visits to L.A. I have had." Buffy turns around and wraps her arms around Spike's neck. She gazes into his eyes.

" So, what did you and Angel talk about?"

" We talked about how everyone here in L.A. is doing. We talked about how Wesley, Cordelia, and he have changed over the years. How he is doing as a father. Oh and that he is in love with Cordelia." Spike looks at her shockingly.

" You mean he has actually fallen in love with someone besides you, Buffy. That is a big surprise." Buffy lightly hits Spike for his remark.

" Be nice, Spike. I told him that when she wakes up he should tell her how he feels about her. She probably feels the same way about him. I said that he needs to take a risk and get his feelings for her out in the open so that she knows how he feels and she can tell him how she feels about him. I just hope that he doesn't get hurt."

" Well, that can sometimes happen. Lets see how many times I told you I'm in love with you and got hurt."

" Spike, I am serious. Angel isn't really public with his emotions. How long did you hide your love for? You don't know how long Angel has been hiding his feelings."

" I know, Buffy. It is just that Angel is hard to picture not getting hurt. No one knows how Cordy feels about him. I mean that when she was pregnant she did not have control over her body and she has been in a coma for months. I hope he doesn't get hurt, but it is a possibility."

" I know, Spike. But if she can be in love with Xander, she could be in love with Angel. Its just that I've known Angel and Cordy so long that I can see them together."

" Well, I guess they should be together if you can see them together."

" Hey, how come you are being so affectionate in here and you weren't in the lobby?"

" Well, Buffy, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to. Wasn't sure if you wanted the others to know. I didn't want to upset you."

" Well, thanks, Spike." Buffy kisses him passionately. Fred comes into the kitchen while they are kissing.

" Oh sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you guys." Buffy and Spike laugh lightly, not to hurt Fred's feelings.

" That's okay, Fred, Spike and I were just kissing." Buffy sits up on the counter. Spike stands next to her. "Fred, if we wanted some privacy, we would've went up to Spike's room. So, how are you doing?"

" Oh, I fine, Buffy. Just doing what I normally do. Things have been kinda slow since Jasmine. Everyone is happy that Cordelia is out of a coma."

" It's good that she is awake. She can start to get her life back in order. If there is no real complications, you don't have to talk to Willow, Buffy."

" Lets hope there are no complications. Cordy should not have to go through this. None of you should, but you d and Angel is so lucky to have you guys as friends. You guys are his family."

" I know what you mean, Buffy. Over the years we all have grown close to each other. We care about each other so much. It would be hard if we lost someone. Well, this has been a nice chat, but I have some work to do. I will see you guys later." Fred leaves the kitchen and goes in to the lobby. Spike steps in front of Buffy. She grabs the waistband of his jeans and pulls him close to her. Spike places his hands on Buffy's face and kisses her.

" Buffy, why don't we go for a walk in the garden?"

" Sure Spike, that sounds great." She jumps down off the counter and holds Spike's hand. Spike leads her to the garden. " I'm still not use to you being able to be in the Sun."

" I know, Buffy."

" So, Spike. Did you mean what you said in the kitchen?"

" Which part?"

" All of it, Spike."

" Yes, Buffy, I did. Every word of it. Why?"

" I was just wondering because you kinda have bad feelings toward Angel."

" Well, Buffy. We are working through them. If I stay here I am forced to get along with Angel. He can kick me out."

" Hey, did you stop smoking?"

" No, just cut back, Buffy. Why?"

"Well, it is a nasty thing to do. I wish you would quit."

" Buffy, do you really want me to quit, because I will."

" Yes, Spike. I want you to quit."

" Okay, I quit. No more cigarettes for me, Buffy." Spike smiles at her, then he kisses her. "So, Buffy, how is the 'Slayer Hunt' going?"

" It's going fine. Faith and Robin took some of the girls and went to Europe and Asia to locate Slayers there. Willow and Kennedy are in South America with some of the other girls. Xander and Andrew are in Cleveland keeping contact with everyone. Sort of our HQ at the moment. The rest are scattered over the U.S., Canada and Mexico. Dawn is with Giles. I needed a break to mourn over you. I also wanted to ask Angel and the others to keep an eye out for Slayers here in L.A. We have found about fifty Slayers so far."

" That's good, Buffy. Hopefully you will be able to gather all of them. How is Dawn?"

" Dawn's fine. I have been training her, so that she can fight with us. I have put it off for so long. It is time to treat her as an adult. She is a lot like me. I hope I am doing the right thing, Spike."

" You are, Buffy. Dawn is lucky to have you as a sister. She is involved in this if you want her to or not. It is her choice and she chose to stand by you and fight."

" I know, Spike." Buffy leans her head against Spike's arm. "Its just that I feel a little too protective of her. I know that she can take care of herself. I guess it is just my being a big sister that makes me feel this way."

" Well, you'll probably are always going to feel this way. It is a family thing. You just got to remember, you can't protect her forever, Buffy."

" I know. Lets talk about something else."

" What do you want to talk about, Buffy?"

" Lets talk about us, Spike. Do you want me to tell everyone that you're alive and human?"

" It's your choice, Buffy. I don't really care. If it makes you happy, tell who ever you want."

" Thanks, Spike." They sit down on a bench. Buffy sits sideways and rests against Spike's chest. "Being with you makes me happy, Spike. If I tell them you're alive, I should probably tell them that I am in love with you, shouldn't I."

" Yeah, probably, Buffy. That way they're not confused when I visit you. Plus, you should take you own advice and get your feelings out in the open." He grins at her.

" Maybe you're right, Spike. But if I don't tell them, you could show up and shock the hell out of them."

" That's true. So, I guess you're not going to tell them."

" No, lets keep it a surprise. Besides, I would love to see their faces."

" So, when do you want to surprise them, Buffy?" She gazes into his blue eyes.

" In a week everyone should be back for a regroup and rest. When I get back there, I'll call you and tell you when to come."

" That will be fine. I can hardly wait. Have any idea on hoe they should see me?"

" Well, I was thinking I could have them all go out to dinner and when they come back you would be on the couch with me."

" I'm liking the sound of this already. What will we be doing on the couch?"

" I don't know. Whatever happens in the time that we will there. Why, any suggestions?"

" Two come to mind, but one would be better in private. The other is good anywhere."

" And what would they be?" Buffy smiles at Spike because she knows what the two things are.

" One would be kissing each other like this." Spike kisses Buffy so passionately, that she practically fell back when he kissed her.

" That would be good, Spike. I'd hate to hear what the other one is if you can't show me."

" I can show you, but we would have to go upstairs first, Buffy."

" Lead the way, sweetie." Buffy gets up and Spike follows. He takes her hand in his and pulls her close to him. He kisses her quickly, then leads her inside. They are at the first step when Wesley stops them.

" Buffy, I think I might have found a Slayer. Do you want to check it out?"

" Yeah, I was going to ask you guys later to keep an eye out for me. Do you have the address?"

" Yeah, its right here." Wes hands her a piece of paper with the name and address on it. "Buffy, do you want me to come with you?"

" No, Wes. I'll take Spike. Tell Angel about this and if we're not back when night falls, tell him to find us."

" Sure, Buffy. I'll tell him when he comes down." Buffy looks at the stairs, then back at Wesley.

" Thanks, Wes." She turns to Spike. "You ready?"

" Whenever you are, Buffy."

" Lets go then. See you guys in a little bit." When they are alone on the street, Spike talks to Buffy as they walk.

" Guess I will have to wait to sow you my second suggestion until later, Buffy. What a shame." He smiles at her.

" That's okay, Spike. Besides I think I know what it is and if we have to wait, then it will be better for us." She glances at him.

" So where do we find this girl, Buffy?"

" The address Wes gave me is '820 Lauren St.' know where that is?"

" Yeah. Its this way, Buffy." They head east. It is a long walk. "So, Buffy, what do you think Angel and Cordelia are talking about?"

" Well, since it has been more then two hours since he has gone up there, I'd say what they are going to do about their feelings or if they are going to tell everyone. Why, Spike?"

" I was just wondering what you thought. I'd say that she feels the same about him, since he has been up there so long. I am happy for him."

" Wait a minute, buster. Are you saying that you are happy that Angel, the Angel that was my boyfriend for three years, is in love Cordy and you're serious?"

" Yes, I am, Buffy. Is there a problem with that?"

" No, it's just that you are being a normal guy toward Angel, who you admitted you still have bad feelings toward. I am very proud of you. You put your feelings aside and looked at the big picture." She stops and kisses him, then she holds his hand and starts walking again. Ten minutes later they reach the house. They knock on the door and a fifteen year old girl answers.

" Are you Ally?"

**Chapter Three**

" Yes, can I help you?"

" I am Buffy and this is Spike. We have come to talk to you. Can we come in?"

" Sure, come on in. what do you need to talk to me about?" ally closes the door. She sits in a chair and Buffy and Spike sit in the couch.

" Ally, do you feel any different than you did two weeks ago?"

" Yes, I feel stronger physically and mentally. Why?"

" Well, Ally. This might be hard for to believe, but we think you might be what we call a Slayer."

" What's a Slayer, Buffy?"

" Well, it's a long story. We need you to come with us and we can tell you on the way."

" Okay, let me get my jacket." She grabs a black leather jacket. They all head to the hotel.

" Ally, the Slayer has been around for a long time. No one knows about the Slayer except a few people. The Slayer is a girl chosen to fight Evil. I am the Slayer. The people who know about me being the Slayer are my friends and family and a nonprofit organization called the Watchers Council. I don't deal with the Watchers Council anymore. A few years ago I moved to Sunnydale, where there was the Hellmouth. The Hellmouth was a gateway from here to basically Hell. There are a lot of supernatural powers in this world. I have been battling Vampires, Demons, and whatever Evil comes to Sunnydale ever since. Sunnydale was a magnet for Evil. A couple of months ago The First Evil got the opportunity to try to reek havoc on the world. Two weeks ago I figured out how to defeat The First once and for all. I had my friend Willow perform a spell to make every Potential Slayer in the world a Slayer. There were a group of Potentials with me and that is why I did it.

" We all went into the Hellmouth to fight. Spike here, was a vampire. Now, he wasn't a normal vampire. First he had a chip put into his head by a covert military operation called The Initiative. The chip prevented him from harming humans. Last year, after a few incidents that I don't want to describe, he left town for a few days and got a soul. There were only two vampires that have a soul. Spike was one of them. Angel, who you will meet later, is the other. Angel is still a vampire. Angel gave me an amulet that had to be worn by someone with a soul but more than human. Angel was going to wear it, but I told him he needs to be here incase I didn't defeat The First. So I gave the amulet to Spike.

"When we entered the Hellmouth, we fought well. After a while the amulet started to work and made a hole that let sunlight in. the demons we fought were Turok-Hans, which are Ubervampires. The amulet protected Spike and reflected the sunlight and killed the Ubervamps. Everyone left but Spike and me. I stayed and talked to Spike fore a few minutes, then I left. Spike had to stay behind. Since he had a soul he was able to destroy Sunnydale, which destroyed the Hellmouth, when he died from the sunlight. The rest of us had been gathering all the Slayers. Spike can tell you more on how he came back and became human."

" Ally, there are supernatural powers that we call The Powers That Be. The Powers That Be rewarded me for stopping the Apocalypse by making me became human. I came here to L.A. to stay with Angel. Buffy just found out I was alive yesterday."

" We're here." They all enter the hotel. Angel, Wes, Gunn and Fred are in the lobby.

" Guys, this is Ally." They all say hi to Ally. " Ally, I want you to focus and see if you can tell which one is Angel. You should be able to since him since he is still a vampire."

" Okay, Buffy. I'll try." Ally focuses on Angel, Gunn, and Wes. She stops in front of Angel. "Buffy, is this Angel?"

" Yes, Ally, that's Angel. Good job. This is Wes and Gunn." Lorne and Cordelia come down the stairs. Cordy is holding on to Lorne to make sure she doesn't fall.

" That is Cordelia and Lorne. Lorne is a good demon. Guys this is Ally. She is a Slayer." Cordelia stares at Buffy.

" I thought you were the Slayer, Buffy." Buffy turns toward Angel.

" All this time she has been awake and none of you have told her." Buffy turns back to Cordy. "Cordy I had Willow do a spell that took power from a scythe and make all the Potential Slayers into Slayers to defeat The First."

" Oh, okay, Buffy. Why is Spike here?"

" Angel, will you tell her the whole story for me?"

" Sure, Buffy. Come with me Cordy." Angel tales Cordy into his office and closes the door. Buffy walks to the desk and picks up the phone. She calls Xander in Cleveland.

" Xander, I have found one here in L.A. Did the Coven discover any more here?"

" Yes, but not exact locations. Giles has not checked in yet. Faith has four more and Willow has six. Three have been sent here. Who do you want me to get to start training them?"

" Get Kennedy to choose someone. She has trained with them and knows who would be the best to train them while I am in L.A. I want to stay a few more days. If there's a problem call here. What's today, Tuesday? Have everyone return by next Thursday. I want to regroup and meet the new girls."

" Okay, Buffy. I will tell everyone. Try to be back by Friday. Willow and Kennedy said that's when they'll be back with the girls. See you in a few days. Bye."

" Bye, Xander." She hangs up the phone. Then she turns to Fred. "Fred, can you show, Ally, a room?"

" Sure, Buffy. Ally, lets go get you a room." Fred and Ally go upstairs. Buffy goes to Angel's office. She lightly knocks, then opens the door and pops her head inside. She shuts the door, turns around, and smiles. Spike comes to stand by her.

" Buffy, what is it?"

" Well, I guess Cordy feels the same way Angel does." She opens the door for him. Angel and Cordy are kissing. Spike turns toward Buffy, closing the door.

" Well, at least they have each other. Maybe we should follow their example, Buffy."

" Sure, they'll probably be in the for awhile." Buffy grabs spikes hand and they go upstairs. They sit on Spike's bed.

" Buffy, do you really want to stay longer?"

" Yes, Spike. For two reasons. One is to be with you and the other is Ally, and Xander said the Coven has found more Slayers here. You will help me find them, right."

" Of course. The more time I spend with you, the better. I just want to be near you as long as I can." Spike sits against the wall. Buffy leans against him.

" Why are you so sweet and romantic all of a sudden, Spike? What changed you?"

" You did, Buffy. When you first said you love me. The thought that I was never going to be near you again. I got a second chance and I want to do things right. I want to always be near you, but I know I can't because we have to live our lives. Maybe in a few years we can be together all the time. I love you, Buffy."

" I love you too, Spike." Buffy kisses Spike intimately. She places one hand on his face. They release each other and gaze deeply at each other.

" Buffy, when are you going back?"

" Well, I'm not sure. Xander wants me to try to be back by Friday. I need to be back by next Wednesday, so that I am there when everyone gets back. I am going to try to leave Friday. I want you to came a week from Friday, Spike. Try to came a week from Friday."

" I'll be there, Buffy. You will call me before, right?"

" Yes, Spike, I'll call you. If I am not alone when I talk to you on the phone, what should I call you?"

" Well, you can call me William. I like 'sweetie', I don't think you will call me that on the phone before we shock everyone."

" No, I won't, Spike. Lets just stick to William. Anyway, is Friday okay with you or do you want to came Saturday?"

" Friday's fine. Whatever you want, Buffy. It's your decision. Are you going to make them all go out to the same place?"

" I was thinking about it so that they all return together, or do you just want to shock certain people, 'sweetie'"

" Well, I definitely want to see Giles's, Willow's, Xander's, and Faith's faces. If you want to shock anyone or everyone else, its your choice, hunny."

" I like the sound of that."

" What do you like the sound of, Buffy?"

" You called me 'hunny', Spike. I like it. Well, I'll just have everyone leave for a while and have Xander, Willow, Faith, and Giles come back before the others. I'll call the Wednesday before to give you the time and address. Don't let anyone know."

" I won't, Buffy. I'll tell the guys here that I am not ready to tell the others. So that when anyone call but you, not to tell them I am here."

" Okay, but I don't think anyone would call but me, Spike." Buffy smiles playfully at Spike. He smiles back.

" Well, Spike, I need to talk to Angel. Lets go downstairs." Buffy gets up and Spike follows. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

" Mmm, what do I have to do to get more of that, Buffy?"

" Behave, Spike. Just behave." She kisses him again, then they go downstairs. Everyone, except Angel, is in the lobby talking. Angel is in his office. Buffy and Spike enter his office and close the door.

" Angel, I have a favor to ask you. Two in fact. I want to know if I could stay til about Friday. I also want to know if you guys can keep an eye out for Slayers. I called Xander earlier and he said the Coven located more in this area."

" Sure, you can stay as long as you like, Buffy. We will keep an eye out for Slayers when you leave. Do you have a number where I can reach you or one of the others?"

" Yeah, let me write it down for you." Angel hands her a pen and a piece of paper. Buffy writes down the number then hands it to Angel. "Xander is always there. If you find any, I will be the one who comes to get the girls."

" Angel, I don't want the others to know I am alive. Buffy and I have planned when I am going to tell them. So if anyone calls except Buffy, please don't let them know."

" Sure, Spike. You both know I have to tell everyone here, that way they know what you want."

" Yeah, we know, Angel. Spike and I just don't want certain people to know. Next week Spike is going to come to Cleveland. That is when plan to tell everyone. Sort of a surprise."

" That's fine, Buffy."

" So, how is Cordy, Angel?"

" She's fine, Buffy. Why?"

" Just wondering because you spent a lot of time with her today. I guess you took my advice. I know she feels the same about you, Angel."

" How do you know?" Buffy and Spike smile at each other, then smile at Angel.

" When you brought Cordy in here to tell her about my situation, I called Xander. After I got off I came to tell you about the other Slayers. I knocked on the door and you didn't answer. So I opened it and saw you and Cordy making out. Spike saw me smiling, so he came over and saw you guys too. So when are you guys going to tell everyone?"

" Don't know, Buffy. Haven't talked to Cordy about it. I'll probably let her decide."

" Well, congrats, Angel. I hope you two will be very happy."

" Thanks, Spike."

" Angel, I am going to get Cordy. That way the four of us can talk."

" Okay, Buffy." Buffy gets up and leaves Angel's office. She walks of to Cordelia.

" Cordy, Angel, Spike and I want to talk to you in Angel's office."

" Okay, Buffy." Cordy follows Buffy into the office. Buffy shuts the door behind them. Cordy stands near Angel, while Buffy stands against Spike's chest with his arms around her waist.

" Congratulations, Cordy. We hope you and Angel will be happy together."

" How do you and Spike know, Buffy?"

" We kind of saw you and Angel, when you two were in here earlier. We haven't told anyone, so don't worry, we will keep our mouths shut."

" Thanks guys. Its nice to have friends as great as you two." Angel puts an arm around Cordelia. She leans into him.

" What are friend for. Just promise us that the two of you will be happy." Angel and Cordy look at each other, then looks back at Buffy ands Spike.

" We will, Buffy. When are you leaving?"

" Friday. I have to be there to get the new girls introduced and setup in Cleveland. Spike is going to stay here. He is going to visit me in Cleveland a week from Friday. Angel, we need to tell the others about our plans."

" Okay, Buffy, I think they're all in the lobby."

" Okay, lets go Spike. You two can stay in here. Angel can tell you what we are going to tell the others, Cordy. See you two later." Buffy and Spike leave the office, closing the door behind them. Everyone is sitting on the couches in the lobby. Buffy and Spike walk to the front desk. "Everyone, listen up. We need to talk to you." Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Buffy and Spike. Spike leans against the front desk and lets Buffy speak first. "I will be here til Friday. I got word from Xander earlier today that there are more Slayers here in L.A. I am asking you guys to keep an eye out for them when I leave. I don't know how many there are. If you find any, I want you to bring them here and call me. Angel has the number. I will be the one to get them. Angel knows everything already. Now Spike has something to say." She goes to the desk and sits on it. Spike walks forward and starts talking.

" If any one calls, and it is not Buffy, do not let them know about me. Buffy and I have planned to tell them a week from Friday. I will be going to Cleveland then. We thought it would be better if I let them know in person. Buffy is there anything you would like to add?"

" No, just that I want to see Ally in private. I am finished." She gets down and whispers in Spike's ear. "I will be a few minutes. Meet me in the garden in fifteen minutes."

" Okay, Buffy. See you in fifteen." Buffy walks over to Ally.

" Lets take a walk, Ally." They go upstairs. "I need you to come to Cleveland with me. Do you have any family here in L.A.?"

" No. My mom died a few months ago."

" I am sorry to hear that. I want you to get plenty of rest; we have a big day tomorrow. What room are you in?"

" My room number is twenty-nine. Why?"

" I want to know, so that I can make sure you're up. I will be in room twenty-two if you need me. Now its nine pm. Get some sleep, you'll need it. See you in the morning, Ally."

" Good night, Buffy." Buffy turns and goes downstairs. She goes to the garden. Spike is waiting for her on the bench they were sitting on earlier. He turns and smiles as he sees her coming toward him. He takes her into his arms and kisses her, then they sit on the bench.

" This is for you, Buffy." He hands her a white flower.

" Thanks, Spike. Its beautiful."

" Not as beautiful as you." Buffy blushes, then kisses Spike. She turns sideways and leans against him. Buffy feels very relaxed when she is with him.

" Do you think you can seduce me with flowers and compliments, Spike?"

" No, Buffy. I can seduce you by just being near you. And you know I can."

" Well, when you put it that way, I guess it can't hurt to have you be romantic toward me. But what shall I do in return?"

" Just sit with me under the stars, Buffy. Let me hold you."

" But what if I want to go upstairs, Spike."

" When you are ready to go to bed, we will go to bed."

" Spike, I'm a little chilly." Spike wraps his arms around Buffy. She leans closer to him.

" That better, Buffy?"

" Yeah, perfect. I'm still not use to being warmed by your touch, Spike."

" I know, but you'll get use to it in time. Just have to wait and see it through. Just have to stay with me as long as you can, Buffy." Spike kisses her on the forehead.

" You are so good to me. I don't know how I am going to be able to leave Friday, if you keep acting the way you do."

" Oh, sorry, Buffy. Its just that I am so in love with you that I can't keep my mind off of you."

" Spike, that is so sweet." She kisses him passionately. Spike holds Buffy tighter.

" So, Spike. You're going to help me tomorrow, right?"

" With what, Buffy?"

" Well I want to train Ally a little. Just some basics. I also want to get to work on finding the Slayers here. I would really like your help, if you're up to it."

" Sure, Buffy. I'd be glad to help."

" It's getting late. Lets go to bed."

" Okay, Buffy. Lets go." They get up and kiss. Buffy holds Spike's hand and leans against his arm as they walk inside. They say good night to everyone in the lobby and go upstairs. When Spike closes the door to his room, Buffy turns to him and kisses him. She wraps her arms around his neck. She loves the feel of his lips on hers. Spike's hands rest on her hips. They slowly move toward the bed. Spike lies Buffy down and lies on top of her.

One of Buffy's hands holds the back of his head while the other rests on the back of his neck. Spike quickly takes his black t-shirt off. He turns them and starts to pull up Buffy's shirt. Buffy sits up and finished taking off her shirt. She takes off her bra, then unhooks Spike's belt. She gives it a hard tug and it comes off easily. She unsnaps and unzips his jeans. Before she can pill them down, Spike turns them once more. Spike pulls her leather pants off, then pulls off her panties. He then pulls down his jeans. He gazes at Buffy to confirm with her that she wants to continue.

When he sees her answer in her eyes, Spike kisses her with more passion than he thought was possible. He tosses off his jeans. He slowly enters her. His thrusts are slow and steady. Spike wants to make this the best night Buffy has ever had. Every few strokes the rhythm speeds up. Buffy starts to moan. She clenches to his shoulders. Spike kisses the middle of Buffy's chest. Her head tilts back. She lets out a groan. She tilts her head forward and kisses Spike.

Spike thrusts into Buffy one more time before she stills. Her climax is very strong. Her head tilts back far and the top half of her body lifts off the bed. Spike welcomes his own release and moans. When their climaxes end, Spike lies next to Buffy, breathing deeply. Buffy lies on Spike's chest with his arm wrapped around her.

" That was amazing, Spike. I don't think I have ever felt like this before."

" I tried my hardest, Buffy. Just trying to make you happy."

" You are, Spike. I can't be any happier if I didn't have you. You bring joy to my life. I love you so much, Spike."

" I love you too, Buffy." They kiss passionately, then fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter Four**

When Buffy wakes up, it is eight in the morning. She looks at Spike, to find him gazing at her lovingly. They smile at each other.

" Good morning, Buffy. Sleep well?"

" Good morning, Spike. Pretty well. Nice and comfy. You?"

" Comfy, with you here. What time do you want to get out of bed, hunny?"

" Now. I have to take a shower. Are you taking one?"

" Yeah. After you take yours. Why?"

" Well, let me have fifteen minutes in there by myself, then you can join me, if you want, Spike."

" That sounds like a plan. What are you going to wear today?"

" I don't know. I didn't plan on staying here til Friday, so I didn't pack that much. Why?"

" Just wanted to know if you need to borrow clothes from someone."

" I should be fine. If I were you, I would wear something comfortable today. Ally and will try not to bruise you up too much. Well, I'll try not to have Ally train against you."

" Why? Think I can't take it, Buffy?"

" I know you can take it, Spike. I just don't want you that injured that we can't be together tonight." She gets up with a sheet wrapped around her. Spike gets up but doesn't bother with a sheet. He walks over to Buffy and wraps her sheet around the both of them. They kiss passionately before Buffy moves to her bag. She pills out a pair of blue jeans and a white short sleeve shirt. She goes into the bathroom, leaving Spike by himself with the sheet around his waist. He goes to his dresser and pulls out a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He puts the clothes on the chair and looks for his belt. He then puts the clothes on the floor in to a clothesbasket.

He checks his clock and see that only five minutes have passed, so he makes the bed, which takes about ten minutes to finish. He gathers his clothes and takes them into the bathroom. He places them next to Buffy's. He walks of to the tub and steps into the shower with Buffy. Spike kisses her as he takes the washcloth from her. He moves it over one of her shoulders and down her arm. Buffy relaxes from the touch of the washcloth and Spike's hand moving gently over her body.

Spike can see her reaction and can't help but smile. He plants kisses on the back of her neck. Buffy grabs his free hand and wraps it around her waist. Her free hand reaches for the back of his head. Spike starts to kiss down the crook of her neck. She starts to turn into him, as he kisses her neck. Spike moves to her lips. Buffy turns to face Spike, letting him just hold her as he kisses her. She rests her head against his chest. "Spike, is this real?"

" What do you mean, Buffy?"

" I mean it kinda feels to good to be true. I don't want this to be a silly infatuation. I want this to last forever." Spike gazes into her eyes.

" Buffy, it will. I truly love you. If this was an infatuation, it would've been over a long time ago. If it feels too good to be true, maybe it is, but I would rather feel this than not it at all. You are the reason I came back. If it wasn't for you, I would've lived an eternity not knowing who I am. My whole reason to live is you. The thought that you might come here is what wakes me up every morning. I had to die to find out what it was like living. You showed me what life is all about. There is nothing else I could ask fore than you. Now that I have completely embarrassed myself, lets get dress and eat, so that we can setup a room to train in."

" That sounds great, Spike, but first..." Buffy kisses him passionately. Spike takes a deep breath after the kiss. Buffy turns off the water, then steps out of the shower with Spike right behind her. They quickly dress, then go downstairs. They go to the kitchen and get something to eat. When they are finish eating, Buffy goes to find Angel.

" Angel, do you have a room that I can train Ally in?"

" Yeah. Do you need any special equipment?"

" A punching bag, if you have one, but will be fine with out one."

" The basement should be big enough for you, Buffy. I don't have a punching bag. If you want I can send someone to get one."

" No, that's okay, Angel. We'll be fine. Spike is going to help, but I might need you. Is the vamp population high here?"

" Not as high as Sunnydale, but you'll come across one every now and then. Why?"

" Well, if the training session goes well, I was thinking maybe seeing how well she does against a real vampire."

" That sounds like a good idea, Buffy. Weapons are in the cabinet in the lobby, if you need any."

" Thank you, Angel."

" You're welcome, Buffy." Buffy leaves and tells Spike about the basement. He waits in the lobby, while Buffy gets Ally. Buffy knocks on the door to room twenty-nine. Ally answers looking tired.

" Ally, shower and dress in something comfortable, mobile, and that won't make you to hot. You have twenty minutes to be ready and down in the lobby. If you are not ready and downstairs twenty minutes from when I leave, I will come and kick the door down and you will see how serious I am and it will be worst when we get to Cleveland."

" Okay, I'll be down in twenty." She closes the door. Buffy goes downstairs and waits with Spike.

" Spike, lets look through the weapons Angel has and gather the ones I want Ally trained on."

" Sure, Buffy." They walk over to the cabinet. There is a wide selection of weapons. Buffy gathers some stakes. She tells Spike to grab the swords and axes. She also grabs a crossbow and a quiver full of bolts. Wes walks by.

" Wes, can you get me a dummy? Just make it out of pillows if you have to. I need it in ten minutes."

" Sure, Buffy. There should be one around here somewhere. Where do you want it setup?"

" In the basement. I just need something for Ally to practice staking on."

" Okay, it will be down there in ten minutes, Buffy." Wes leaves. Buffy and Spike head toward the basement with the weapons.

" I am going to buy a real dummy and a punching bag later, Spike. I have a feeling you guys are going to need them when I leave. Especially if I don't find all the Slayers by Friday." They lay out the weapons on a table.

" I'll help you, Buffy. In any way I can. Just say word and I'm there."

" I know you are, Spike. And that's one of the reasons why I love you so much. Now, lets wait upstairs for Ally. She has five minutes left." They go upstairs and wait on the couches.

" Buffy, did you talk to Ally about not saying anything about me when you two leave?"

" No. I was waiting until today, that way she doesn't get confused. By the way, if someone knocks on the door, who is going to answer it?"

" I don't know, Buffy. I guess you will since I am suppose to be dead. That way, if we get a surprise visit before next Friday we don't ruin the surprise."

" I guess that will be okay. Everyone here but Ally knows I am sleeping with you. I told Ally that I am staying in your room. Well, it has been five minutes. If you will excuse me, I'll be right back." Buffy stands up and walks over to the stairs just as Ally comes down. "Okay, lets get to business. We have a lot to do. Ally, come with me." They head toward the basement. "Come on, Spike. You to." Spike follows them to the basement. When they are in the basement Buffy asks Ally if she has any martial arts or weapons training.

" I took a little karate in 4th grade, but nothing else. Just done some exercise to stay fit."

" Well, I am going to teach you some basics while we are here. Just to have you prepared for an attack. When we get to Cleveland you will learn a lot more and train harder. You are a chosen one now. When we are 'home' there will be no slacking off. If there is something wrong or you can't handle the training you need to tell me, Ally, so that we can work on it and get you up to speed with the other girls. When we get to Cleveland I will tell you who you definitely have to listen to.

" Now there will be a few girls, who became Slayers when you did, that have some superiority over you. They are not 'favorites'. They will mainly be in charge of training. Now, they were picked by the skills they have shown and by the efforts they've made. I don't want you to feel left out because of the superiority they have. You all are equal. It is just that they have shown a little more maturity handling their new destinies and keeping everyone focused on the objective.

" So lets get started on basic staking. Vampires are the only ones that can be staked. You can only use wooden stakes and it must puncture the heart of the vampire." She hands Ally a stake and walks over to the dummy. Buffy shows her a few techniques of how to stakes a vampire. She watches Ally practice on the dummy. After about a half an hour of watching her practice, Buffy tells Ally to stop.

" Now that you basically now how to stake a vampire, I am going to demonstrate with Spike how rough trying to get an opening for the staking can be." She turns to Spike. "You ready?"

" Yeah, lets get this over with." Buffy and Spike stand opposite of each other. With a nod of her head, Buffy lets Spike know that she is ready for him to attack. They both hold back, since they are training. Spike comes at her with a spinning high kick. Buffy ducks and delivers a high kick to his back, which makes him stagger a bit. After a series of combined kicks and punches, Spike ends up on his back with Buffy hovering over him as if she was going to stake him. She reaches a hand out and pulls Spike to his feet.

" Now, when you're up against a vampire or demon it will most likely be longer and more aggressive. We are going train on fight stances and moves a lot. I am training you on the basics so that you are not that far behind when we get to Cleveland."

" Okay, Buffy. What do we start with today?"

" Well, I want to work on stances and blocks today. If there is time we will do some punches, Ally." She walks over to Ally. "Okay, now stand with your right leg forward, feet pointed out. Right arm up fist clenched, left arm same position right behind the right. Now hold if for as long as you can. I want to see how much discipline you have." Buffy walks over to the weapons table. Spike follows her. Buffy stares at the weapons as she talks to him.

" Buffy, I know you can get pass stances and blocks today. What is troubling you?" he places a hand on her shoulder.

" Its nothing, Spike." She looks at him, and then looks at Ally.

" Its something, Buffy. I know you well enough to know you are troubled." He places a hand under her chin and makes Buffy look at him. "Now tell me what is troubling you, Buffy." She looks deep in to his eyes. She knows there is no escape now.

" Its just that Ally is so young and I keep thinking back on how I changed these girls lives forever. I also think how you the ones we haven't found yet are. I just feel a little guilty from knowing I took most of these girls lives away."

" But, Buffy, there is nothing you can do about it. Think of how many would be dead if you didn't have Willow do the spell. It is also not just your fault. We all are responsible. Everyone of us who were in Sunnydale played some part in this. Buffy, you should not think of it as taking their lives away, but as giving them their lives. If we didn't do the spell and defeated the first, most of these girls would be dead." He puts both hands on her checks. " You saved them, Buffy, and you kept the Slayer line alive. Out of all the Slayers there ever were and most likely out of the ones to come, you'll probably be the best there ever was. You definitely are in my eyes, Buffy." He gazes deeply into her eyes.

" Thank you, Spike. I really needed that." Buffy hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. She turns toward Ally. Fifteen minutes has past and Ally has not moved. Buffy walks over to Ally and checks her form. "Very good. Relax. Okay, now stand with your legs spread, feet out. Fists clenched, chest level. Head turned to your left." Buffy makes minor adjustments. "This is a kick stance known as stance two. The previous stance is a duck/pinch stance, stance one. I want you to remember those two stances for now. Relax again. We are going to take a ten-minute break. Make sure when you come back, Ally, you stretch out."

" Okay Buffy. See you two in ten." Ally turns and goes up stairs. Spike walks over to Buffy.

" So, Buffy. What do we do for ten minutes?"

" I don't know, Spike. What do you want to do?"

" Well, is there anything else bothering you, Buffy?" they sit down on the stairs.

" No, not really, Spike. Hey do you remember when Faith cam back?"

" Yeah. She pulled me off that vamp we were after, then you punched her, Buffy. Why?"

" Well, I've been wondering if anything happened in the basement before I came down."

" Do you mean when I had a cigarette with her?"

" Yes, I do, Spike." Spike smiles at Buffy.

" No Buffy. We were just talking she told me that she was the one who you switch bodies with. I kinda told her about us. We talked about other stuff too, but nothing else happened. I wouldn't do that to you again. Why, were you jealous?"

" A little, Spike. I trust you, but I didn't trust Faith that much that day. It kinda hurt to see you two on your bed. I asked because your shirt was off and she was lying down while she smoked her cigarette. I'm sure ever since you fell in love with me, you felt jealous every now and then, Spike."

" Actually, I did, Buffy. You remember when Dru came back? When we were at The Bronze and you didn't know about my feelings for you. Well, when you talked to Ben after you didn't want to talk to me, I got really jealous. And of course when you kissed Angel a couple of weeks ago."

" Well, I am a little sorry about that, Spike. But you got to remember I will always love Angel like I will always love you. But I am not in love with him. Angel and I both know we can't really be together, not like you and me. I'll make a promise. I won't kiss angel on the lips if it bothers you that much if you promos that you will stay at least a week in Cleveland and I mean seven whole days. Deal?"

" Um, let me think about it, Buffy." He turns toward her and kisses her passionately.

" Deal." He kisses her again. Just as they finish kissing, Ally comes downstairs.

" Ten minutes up already, Ally?"

" No, Buffy. I still have three minutes. I just wanted to stretch out really good before we continue."

" Okay, Ally. Stretch out, then get into stance one." Ally nods, then goes into the center of the room.

" Buffy we will continue our talk later. It is eleven now, so lets work on ducks and blocks for an hour, then we can eat lunch. I am thinking we can take at least a half hour break, then work on punches."

" Sure, Spike. That sounds great. We can talk while we eat. I was thinking we could eat in the garden."

" Sure, Buffy, whatever you want. Now, lets get back to work." Spike gets up and walks over to the weapons table. Buffy walks over to Ally.

" We are going to work on ducks now.... Actually, I want to see what you can do in a fight, Ally. Spike, tell us when to begin and keep your eyes open. If you feel we have gone to far before one of us is down, stop us. Ready, Ally?"

" Ready, Buffy." They stand opposite each other, waiting for Spike to tell them to begin.

" Start.... Now!" Buffy lunges for Ally. Buffy shoots a right hook, which Ally instinctly dodges and delivers a low kick to the back of Buffy's kneecaps. She staggers. Ally throws a left hook. Buffy grabs her, stopping the punch and kicks Ally in the back. Spike is keeping a close eye on Ally, shouting tips at her, while Buffy and her duel.

" Use your instincts, Ally. Sense Buffy's moves." Ally waits until there is distance between herself and Buffy. She closes her eyes and concentrates on Buffy. Ally reaches out with her mind and focuses on the room. She listens to the sounds in the room. She closes out the sound of Spike breathing, and focuses on the sound of Buffy. Meanwhile, Buffy comes at her with a spinning low kick.

She just misses because Ally dodges at the last second. Ally is showing more skills under control on first time tries than many of the other new Slayers found after Sunnydale was destroyed. Ally kicks Buffy, which makes Buffy's back face Ally. Ally runs at Buffy getting ready to use a low kick, when Buffy jumps up into a back flip, landing behind Ally and trips her. Ally lies on her back staring at the ceiling. Buffy holds out her hand and helps Ally to her feet.

" Are you sure you had little training in fighting, because you fight better than most new Slayers."

" Is that a good thing, Buffy?"

" That's a great thing, Ally. I thought you might beat Buffy when you started to focus on the skills you have from becoming a Slayer. Not many people put up a good fight with Buffy like you did, Ally. You should be very proud of yourself."

" I agree with Spike, Ally. I think we can skip punches and kicks and move to combinations and weapons. If we are needed we might go out with Angel and the others and fight some vamps, but for now take a half hour break and eat lunch and rest."

" Thank you, Spike and Buffy. I am proud of my new destiny and how well I preformed against you, Buffy. Well, I'll be back down herein thirty minutes. See you guys then."

" See you in thirty, Ally." Buffy turns toward Spike. " So what did you see that she needs to work on, Spike?"

" Well, she did fight pretty well." Spike stands behind Buffy, wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. "To last that long against you without much skill is pretty amazing even with you holding back. I did get a feeling she was holding back though. Can't be sure, but it looks like she has a little too much control to only have a little experience in martial arts, Buffy."

" I felt like she had too much control too. I am going to call Giles about it. I just have a strange feeling about her. The feeling is like the one I had about Faith. It is a little stringer though. Maybe I should call Willow instead. What do you think, Spike?"

" I think Willow is the one to call. Especially since she is the one with the power, Buffy. But you are the one who makes the decision. Maybe Lorne can read her for you."

" Yeah. I forgot that Lorne could do that. Ally just seemed a little to Slayish." She turns in his arms and wraps her hands around his neck. "Thank you for being here, Spike. Thank you for being alive. I love you so much. I don't know what I am going to do without you." She kisses him passionately. "Lets find Lorne, then get some lunch."

" Okay, Buffy." They go upstairs. They find Lorne at the front desk.

**Chapter Five**

" Lorne, can you still read people?"

" Yeah, Buffy. Why?"

" I want you to read Ally, but don't tell her. I just have a strange feeling about her."

" Yeah, sure, Buffy. Where is she now?"

" My bet is in the kitchen eating. But I don't know for sure."

" Well I better find her ten. See you in a few."

" Thanks, Lorne." Lorne heads toward the kitchen. She turns towards Spike.

" Maybe we should wait a few minutes before we go in the kitchen so that it is not suspicious, Spike."

" I think you're right, Buffy. Lets go see what's up with Angel."

" Sure, Spike." They walk over to Angel's office, the door is open. They look inside and Angel is not there.

" Wonder where he is. You don't think he would risk it this early, do you, Buffy?"

" I don't know, Spike. I think Cordy is still part demon, so it might not work with her. We will see if they risked it. I'm sure Willow would be here in a second if something bad happens." Se looks at him with concern in her eyes. Lorne comes back form the kitchen and walks over toward them.

" I'm sorry, Buffy, but for some reason I couldn't read Ally. I tried three times to make sure."

" That's okay, Lorne. I'll tell Willow. I have to call her now anyways." She walks over to the front desk where the phone is. Spike follows her. Buffy sits on the desk, with Spike standing next to her, and dials the phone number for Willow. Kennedy answers.

" Hello?"

" Hey, Kennedy. Is Willow there? I need to talk to her."

" Yeah, hold on, Buffy." Kennedy calls out Willow's name away from the receiver.

" So, Buffy, how is your visit to L.A. going?"

" Very well, Kennedy. I found a Slayer and found out to very important secrets."

" Well, that's good. Here's Willow."

" Hello?"

" Will, its me. I have two questions for you."

" Sure, Buffy. Ask away."

" When you were here a couple of weeks ago. When Angel's soul was taken from him. Did you leave it as a curse when you put it back in him?"

" Buffy, I don't understand what you mean."

" Willow, can Angel loose his soul like he did a few years ago?"

" I'm not sure, Buffy. But if I was you I wouldn't risk it."

" Whoa, Will, I'm not risking it. Besides Angel is in love with some one else. That's why I asked."

" If it is not you, then who, Buffy?"

" I am not allowed to say, but I can give you a hint. She has known Angel for as long as we have."

" Buffy, you don't mean Cordy, do you?"

" Yes, I do, Willow. But can't tell anyone. You're not even supposed to know."

" If something happens, call me immediately."

" I will. The other thing is I found a Slayer here. I don't know why but I have a strange feeling about her. I started to train her some basics today. I had a little duel with her and she has too much control with her knew skills than she should with very little martial arts training. Lorne can't even read her and he is able to read people again. Is there anything you could do to make sure she is legit, Will?"

" I'm not sure, Buffy. I think there is one spell let me check... Yes. I can do a spell that shows her true form. I need her on the phone, but if it works she should look the same or different. I would have to wait until you bring her to Cleveland to perform a more extensive spell on her but this should work."

" Okay, Willow. Hold on a minute and I'll send someone to get her." Buffy covers the microphone part of the receiver with her hand and turns toward Spike. "Get Ally, Spike. Tell her I want her to speak to someone and remind her that when she comes in this room she can't mention you at all."

" Okay, Buffy." They quickly kiss, then Spike goes into the kitchen. Buffy puts the receiver back to her ear.

" Willow, she will be here soon. So how are things going there?"

" There good, Buffy. Xander called yesterday and told me what you planned. We are going to stay here a little longer than we planned earlier. Is it okay?"

" That's fine, Will. After you do the spell I want to talk to Kennedy."

" Sure, Buffy."

" Will, hold on, she is here. Get ready for it." Buffy covers the receiver again and turns to Ally. "Ally, I want you to talk to someone. Her name is Willow. She is definitely someone you'll have to listen to. She might say some weird words. Just listen to her if she does." Buffy hands the phone to Ally.

" Hello?"

" Hello, Ally. I'm Willow. Now I want you to just listen to me, okay?"

" Okay, Willow."

" Uncover what is hidden. Show what is unseen. The true from I ask to see." Ally turns to Buffy unchanged. She looks confused. Buffy just nods at her, then takes the phone back and covers it.

" Ally, are you okay?"

" Yeah, Buffy. I am just a little confused of what she said."

" Don't worry about it. Just forget it. I'll explain it in Cleveland. You can go finish eating." Buffy waits til Ally leaves to talk to Willow again. "Will, nothing happened. I guess she is just a little more able to control her skills. Can I speak to Kennedy, now?"

" Sure, Buffy. I'll think of any more spells that I might be able to do."

" Thanks, Will. I'll talk to you later." Willow hands the phone to Kennedy.

" Hey, Buffy. What's up?"

" Kennedy, I just wanted to ask you who did you pick to train the new girls?"

" I picked Rona to do it. It will give her a chance to be in charge and boast her confidence in herself. Why, Buffy?"

" I just wanted to know. Thanks. I had you pick because I trust you as much as I trust Willow and that is saying a lot because my trust is very hard to earn and because you have train with the girls more."

" Well, thank you, Buffy. I am honored that you trust me this much and that you are a great role model for us."

" Thanks, Kennedy. I'll see you guys in a few days. Bye."

" Bye, Buffy. And Willow sends her love." Buffy hangs up the phone. She turns to Spike.

" Well, I guess Ally just lied about her training. Oh well. Lets just hope she isn't lying about weapon training."

" Lets hope, Buffy. I don't want you getting hurt."

" Why, Spike, you are being very thoughtful. I love you." She kisses him. "Lets go into the garden now."

" Sure, Buffy." They walk hand in hand to the bench they sat on last night.

" Spike, why do you love me so much?"

" Well, I love you because of you. I can't really explain it. I guess since I was always around you and working with you my heart decide that I should be in love with you. I knew I could never have you, but I kept trying and look what happen. The heart can make you do some crazy things to get what it wants and mine wanted you. I've known ever since Riley had that heart problem. I'm not proud of some of the things I did in the past years, but I am proud that I met you, Buffy. I am proud that I was offered a chance to love you."

" Spike, I love you. The only bad part of this visit is that I have to leave Friday. Other than that it can't be any more perfect. I want this to last. It has to last, Spike. It just has to."

" It will, Buffy. We both love each other deeply. If we remember that and keep telling each other how much we love each other, our love will last forever. Don't worry about it, Buffy. Nothing is stronger than our love and nothing can break it."

" Spike, you always know how to cheer me up." She flutters her lips against his.

" Well, that's because I know you, Buffy. I know who you are. I know hoe to make you feel better in any way. I know everything there is to know about you, Buffy." Spike kisses her passionately. Buffy breaks from the kiss and gazes into his eyes.

" Why am I so lucky to have found you, Spike. I don't deserve you."

" Sure you do, Buffy. You saved the world many times. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. We both know I have done a lot of bad, but since the moment I first saw you I had a feeling I was going to change big time. There was something about you that was different from other Slayers."

" Did you ever think that we would be dating when you first met me, Spike?"

" Well, I didn't think that we would be in love with each other. But I did think there was going to be something between us that shouldn't be. Our friendship should never have happened. We should never have happened, but we did. You are now only thing that matters. You were my conscience before I had a soul, Buffy. If there ever was a miracle in our relationship it was you. Now I know I am being sweet and everything, but I am serious. You are my world. If not for you I would be dead. I love you so much, Buffy."

" I love you too, Spike. I have two reasons for living. Dawn is one of the reasons." Spike looks down because he is hurt because he believes he is not a reason for Buffy to live. "The other is you. You and Dawn are my world. I don't want to think of how hard it has been without you here. It was the worst experience in my life. I just want us to be happy, Spike."

" We are happy, aren't we? I know I'm happy. Are you happy?"

" How can you ask that, Spike? Of course I'm happy. We're happy. What I meant was I want us to always be there for each other. No matter what. I love you and I never want to loose you again. Promise me that I won't loose you."

" Buffy, luv, I promise that you will always have me and you won't loose me for any reason. God, love you so much." He kisses her passionately. Buffy's hands press against his chest, feeling the muscles flex under his t-shirt. They break away from the kiss and Buffy lies against him. Spike holds Buffy, not wanting to let go of her. She presses as close to him as she can, basking in the warmth of his body. It sends new sensations through her body.

After a few more minutes Buffy leans forward to get up. Spike reluctantly lets go of her and gets up behind her. She grabs his hand and entwines her fingers with his. They quietly walk inside after taking an extra ten minutes with their break. When they get downstairs they see Ally waiting by the weapons table holding a sword. Buffy watches her as she moves the sword with grace. Buffy walks down the rest of the stairs with a "Mm hmm." Ally turns around, putting down the sword.

" Sorry, I was just messing around waiting for you guys."

" Its okay, Ally. Spike, can you go get Angel for me?"

" Sure, Buffy." He lets go of her hand and kisses her on the cheek. Spike goes upstairs to get Angel.

" Okay, Ally, pick up a sword." Buffy walks over to the weapons table and gets a sword for herself. "Okay, we are going to practice sword fighting. Now just try to block me and knock away my sword. Try not to cut me. Okay, you ready?"

" Ready."

" Lets begin." The attack each other with various combinations of parries and blocks. Meanwhile Spike is upstairs talking to Angel.

" Angel, Buffy wants you to come downstairs."

" Sure. Spike, can we talk for a minute first?"

" Sure, Angel, but if this is a warning for me not to hurt her or you'll kill me or torture me, save it. I already know."

" Well, that was part of what I was going to say. The other part is that I am happy that Buffy is with you. Not because you deserve her or vice-versa, but because you can give her something I can't. You can give Buffy her happiness. Now what I want to know is why are you going to stay here when the love of your life is going to Cleveland?"

" Well, I guess I don't know. I told her that we have to live our lives, but the thing is, she is my life. I guess I'm waiting for her to ask me to stay with her. I am hers. Plain and simple. I know that I don't deserve her and that she deserves better than me, but I thank God that I got a chance to be part of her life, her past, even if I can't be part of her future. I know she loves me and she knows love her. I guess I just want her to ask me to live with her."

" Well, have you thought maybe she wants you to ask her? Maybe she wants you to be the brave one this time. Spike, I know you don't want to hear things to do with your love life from me. Lets face it. We both know we hate each other, but lets put our pasts behind us and focus on what is in front of us. Lets focus on what is best for you and Buffy. I don't want to see her hurt like she was the night she came here."

" So what you are saying is I should ask her if she wants me to live with her."

" At least, Spike. Think about how happy you can make her and do the things that come to your mind."

" Okay, Angel. Now can we go downstairs before Buffy kills me."

" Sure. Hey what does she need me for anyways?"

" Don't know. She just asked me to get you." They head down the stairs toward the basement. What they see stops them in their tracks. Buffy and Ally are fighting with swords. Buffy sees them out of the corner of her eye and decides to turn the heat up. Buffy starts using more speed and strength as she fights Ally. Ally is defending herself very well. After five mire minutes Buffy knocks the sword from Ally's hand.

" Very good, Ally. Angel is quite good with swords. I want you to train with him for at least an hour. Listen to him and do what he says, then you can do what you want for the rest of the day."

" Okay, Buffy. Angel, I am ready when you are."

" Hold on a minute, Ally." He walks over to Buffy. " What do you want me to cover?"

" Anything you want. I just want her to know some basic skills. Oh, and increase the power you use against her every now and then."

" Sure, Buffy. I'll make sure she gets a good workout. See you later." He walks to Ally and picks up the sword Buffy was using. Ally gathers her sword and they begin sparring. Buffy and Spike watch for a few minutes before the go up to the main floor. Spike holds Buffy's hand gently.

" Buffy?"

" Yeah, Spike?"

" Can we go upstairs and talk?"

" Yeah, Spike. I was thinking we should go up stairs but I was thinking something else." They start walking up the stairs.

" We can do that, but I would like us to talk first." They reach the room. Spike opens the door for Buffy. They enter and sit on the edge of the bed.

" What is it, Spike?"

" Well, Buffy. I was talking to Angel while you were using the swords with Ally. He said some things that thought about while I was returning to the basement and coming up here."

" Don't listen to him, Spike. You promise that I wouldn't loose you."

" That's not what he said, luv. He said that he was happy that we are together because I make you happy. He said I should think of the things that would make you happy and do them. I thought of one thing...." He stands up and steps in front of her. He kneels down on both legs and takes her hands in his. "Buffy, since the moment I laid eyes on you that night at The Bronze, I was never able to get you out of my mind. At first I hid my feelings from myself and disguised them as hatred. I did want was normal for a vampire to do and that was try to kill you.

" For some reason I failed every time. I didn't know why until I had a dream a few years ago. It happened right after I tried to have the chip removed. I dreamt that you came to my crypt to kill me. I gave no fight. I actually stepped closer to you. The next I knew was that we were kissing. You broke away and stepped back with your hand over your mouth in shock. We locked eyes, then you kissed me. I said I love you, then I woke up. Ever since then I have had a dream constantly visit me..." he looks deep into her green eyes, " Buffy, will... will you... god this is harder than I thought it would be. Will you marry me?" Buffy stares at him in disbelief. But when she looks into his eyes she sees that he means it.

" Yes, Spike. I will marry you. Are you kidding? Why wouldn't I marry the love of my life? I love you."

" I love you too, Buffy. I thought that there was no way I could be happier than I was before we talked. I was wrong. Now the only thing that can make me happier is this." Spike kisses Buffy. She wraps her arms around his neck. Spike breaks away and looks at her. "Buffy, I don't have a ring because I didn't plan this, but if you want we can go to the store and you can pick one out."

" That sounds great, Spike, but first come here." She presses her lips against his with intensified passion that he wanted to believe he was dreaming. Buffy breaks the kiss and looks at him. They look deep into each other's eyes. "Spike, are you ready to go out?"

" Ready when you are, baby." Spike stands up and hold out his hand for Buffy. She eagerly takes it and lets him pull her into his embrace. Spike kisses her forehead than leads her downstairs. Angel is at the front desk. Buffy walks over to tell him the she and Spike are going out.

" Angel, Spike and I are going out. If you need us call my cell."

" Okay, Buffy. See you when you get back."

" Bye, Angel." Buffy entwines he fingers with Spike's as the leave the Hyperion. Spike flags down a cab and after twenty minutes they reached the jewelry store. When they get inside, Spike asks the person behind the counter to show them the selection of engagement rings. "Spike, they're nice, but to cliché."

" This is your ring, luv. Whatever you pick is fine with me. I just want you to be happy. Keep looking till you find the perfect one, Buffy."

" Okay, sweetie. I love you." She kisses him, then returns her attention to the rings. Spike wraps an arm around her waist and lays his chin on her shoulder. Ten minutes later Buffy points to a ring. The ring is a white gold band with a peridot stone in the shape of a heart. "Excuse me, can I see that ring?" Buffy asks the clerk. He pulls the ring from the display case and hands it to Buffy. She slips it on to her left ring finger. Buffy turns toward Spike. "Its perfect, Spike. This is the one I would like."

" Okay, Buffy. If that's the one you want, its yours." He turns to the clerk. "We'll take it." The clerk rings them up. Spike pays the man, then he and Buffy walk out and get a cab back to the Hyperion. When they get there, it is four pm. They head back to the room. Spike sits on the bed, leaning his back against the wall. Buffy lies down with her head resting in his lap. Spike affectionately tucks her hair behind her ear.

" Spike, this is the happiest day of my life. Who would have thought that Willow's spell would come true without magick."

" I know, Buffy. I have one question, though. Am I coming to Cleveland with you in Friday or am I waiting til next week?"

" I don't know, Spike. Can we wait til tomorrow?"

" We can wait, baby." Spike leans down and kisses her. " I love you Buffy, with all my heart."

" I love you too, Spike. Make love to me." She sits up and straddles him. Spike places his hands on her back as he kisses her. He moves his hands to her hips as Buffy starts to grab the hem of his t-shirt. Spike lifts his arms so that Buffy can pull the shirt off, then he pulls hers off. He unhooks her bra and slides it down her arms, then tosses it onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He wraps his arms around her as he nibbles on her neck. His tongue lightly trails down her neck. Buffy grabs his head and brings it to hers. She kisses him, lightly caressing her tongue over his lips, waiting for him to open them. His tongue touches the inside- of her mouth instinctively.

Buffy smiles at the small amount if pleasure she receives just from kissing him. He lays her down and starts to undo her pants. He slides them off slowly and tosses them. His hands run up legs gently, caressing her smooth, silky skin. He takes off her black lace panties and kisses her viciously. Buffy turns Spike onto his back and unzips his jeans. She tugs them off, then climbs on top of him. Spike doesn't wear boxers. So they are both naked. Buffy's on her back and lets Spike worship her body. He kisses her right between her breasts.

He licks the skin before he takes a breast into his mouth. His tongue encircles the nipple before he lightly bites down on it. He earns a squeal of pleasure from Buffy. He repeats this act on her other breast, he kisses his way down her body until he reaches her cunt. Spike licks and sucks on it before he sticks his tongue inside her. He moves it around, feeling her inside walls. Her muscles tighten and retract around his tongue. Her fingers dig into his hair.

" Oh god...oh...that feels...so good...Spike!" He lifts his eyes to look at her face. ' So beautiful, my Buffy is.' After a few more minutes, Buffy pulls Spike's head away and turns him unto his back. She rams down on him, causing her self slight pain. Spike can see her discomfort in her face, so he holds her and kisses her to ease her pain. When it subsides, she starts to move up and down on him. She starts slow then works up to a medium rhythm. Spike suddenly turns them once more. He thrusts into her faster and harder each time.

**Chapter Six**

Meanwhile in the lobby, Willow and Kennedy come through the doors.

" Kennedy, wait here." She kisses her, then goes to the front desk where Fred is.

" Hi, Fred. Where's Buffy?"

" She is in room twenty-two..." Willow quickly heads to the stairs. "But I wouldn't go up there right know." Willow ignores Fred and continues to the room. When she gets there she knocks lightly on the door. No answer. She knocks again. Still no answer. Willow slowly opens the door, the sight she sees shocks her and she freezes in place.

" Oh god, Spike!" When Willow hears Buffy speak she is brought back to reality.

" Umm. Buffy?" Willow turns her back after she speaks.

" Oh, Fuck!"

" Willow!" Buffy and Spike quickly cover themselves with the sheets.

" Hi, Red."

" Will, what are you doing here?"

" I was about to ask the both of you the same question. Especially Spike." Buffy blushes a little more than Spike does.

" Well, can we have a few minutes to get dress, Red? If you came earlier I wouldn't mind, but I do now."

" Sure Kennedy and I will be in the lobby waiting."

" Okay, Will. We'll see you in five and we'll explain everything." Willow turns, closes the door and heads back downstairs. Spike looks at Buffy.

" I guess I can leave Friday now. I knew we should have locked the door." Buffy blushes even more as she gathers her clothes. Spike stands up and puts his jeans on while watching Buffy dress as fast as she can. When she is fully dress, Spike tosses on his shirt and takes Buffy into his arms. "Buffy, what is it?"

" Nothing, Spike. Its just I didn't want her to find out that way." Spike kisses her forehead.

" It'll be alright, luv." He grabs her hand and holds it lovingly and leads her to the door. They walk down to the lobby where they can see Willow and Kennedy talking. They walk over to the women and sit down opposite them.

" Well, Will, were should we start?"

" Why don't we start with Spike? How the hell can you be alive?"

" Well, Red, that you should really ask the Powers. I can tell you that I am human. I came back the night after Sunnydale was destroyed and that I am in love with Buffy."

" What do you mean you are human, Spike? How are you human?"

" Well the Powers rewarded me for sacrificing my soul to save the world by making me human. I am just glad they gave me a second chance to be with Buffy." He looks at Buffy while entwining his fingers with hers. Willow is still a little confused.

" So, next thing. Buffy, how long have you known that Spike came back?"

" Willow, I have known since Monday night, when I came here to talk to Angel. He took me to Spike because he saw how much I love Spike and couldn't let me believe that he was still dead."

" I think that pretty much explains it."

" Hey, who gave you the ring, Buffy? Its beautiful." Buffy looks at her hand then back at Willow and Kennedy.

" Well, Spike bought it for me. Will, I am sorry you had to find out this way. It was supposed to be a surprise. Spike was going to come to Cleveland next week." She looks at Spike.

" Buffy, don't worry. We still have the other one."

" We might as well tell them since they are here, Spike."

" Okay, you tell them then." Buffy looks deep into Spike's icy blue eyes, then she turns to Kennedy and Willow. Buffy takes a deep breath and squeezes Spike's hand for reassurance.

" Willow, Kennedy, Spike and I are engaged." She looks at Willow seeing shock on her face. "Willow, please say something."

" First, congratulations. Second, when did this happen?"

" Today, Willow. We just got back from the jewelry store twenty minutes before you...uh... before you found us. We were out getting the ring because Spike didn't plan this." She holds out her left hand to Kennedy and Willow. "It's the most beautiful one they had. The diamond and pearl ones were also beautiful, but to cliché for me. Plus it is discreet so you can't really tell it is an engagement ring unless you look very closely. I'm just not sure when I am going to tell the others. Everyone here only knows that Spike is alive. They don't even know we are engaged. So, Will, why are you here?"

" Well, I'm here because of your phone call, Buffy. I wanted to meet Ally, so that I can see what's what. Plus I wanted to see if anything happened concerning the other matter."

" Well, nothing has happened yet. But it is only the second day, so we have to keep an eye on it, Will. So are you going to stay til Friday like I am?"

" I believe so, Buffy. That way I can see it for myself. Will Angel let us?"

" I'm sure he will, Red. Hey, he let me stay and he hates my guts. There shouldn't be any problems."

" Why, thanks, Spike. So are you happy to be human?"

" Actually, I am and I'm not." He looks at Buffy. "I am because now I get to grow old with Buffy, instead of watching her. Plus now I can experience stuff I couldn't as a vampire. I'm not because I've been a vamp for over a hundred years. I have to remember how to understand the signals my body gives me. But I am more happy to be human." He looks back at Willow. "So, are you happy that I am alive and human?" he asked sarcastically.

" Well, actually yeah. Now it won't be boring at home because now Xander can pick on you again."

" Well, he can try. But I don't think anything could put me down since I have Buffy." Spike wraps his arm around Buffy's shoulders. Buffy leans slightly against him.

" Plus I'm sure he wouldn't since I am engaged to Buffy. But I hope he will be okay with me. Especially since this happened so fast and he doesn't except me."

" Hunny, that's not true. He accepts you. Its just he didn't like you for so long that some of those feelings are still there."

" But, Buffy, the only reason he does is you. You convinced him and it took me getting a soul for him not to accuse me all the time. I just hope he doesn't freak out."

" He won't, baby. Angel will probably freak out more. And it shouldn't even matter if Xander freaks out or not. This is our decision not his."

" It doesn't matter. You and Dawn are my life now..." he looks at Buffy. Spike falls into a trance, memorized by the affection that shines though her eyes. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you two." He turns toward Willow and Kennedy. " You all are my family. Even Harris is." They giggle while Spike smiles.

" So, guys, what do you want to do? We can go rent some movies and send Spike to pick up snacks. What do you say? We can even ask Cordy and Angel to join us."

" Sure, Buffy. Just let Kennedy and I get settle into a room."

" Sure, Willow. Fred will help you. Spike and I will find Angel and Cordy and ask them." Buffy waits till Kennedy and Willow are talking to Fred before they walk hand in hand to find Angel. They are surprise to find him in his office.

" Hey, guys. What's up?" they walk in to the office and close the door.

" Hi, Angel. Spike and I have two things to tell you. First is Willow and Kennedy are here and want to know if you and Cordy want to rent movies with us. Second is that Spike and I are engaged."

" Well, congratulations guys. You two should be very happy together. I would love to rent, movies with you guys, but I am not sure about Cordy. Why are Willow and Kennedy here?"

" Well, I called her early because I had a strange feeling about Ally. She did a spell but nothing happened. She said she wanted to meet Ally in person before I return to Cleveland."

" Okay, Buffy, but why do you guys want me and Cordy to watch movies with you?"

" We want to have a small reunion. Willow wants to see how you guys are doing and everything."

" Okay, if Cordy wants to I'll go. She is in her room right now."

" Okay, I'll go ask her, Angel. Spike go check on Willow and Kennedy. Tell them to be ready to go to the store in ten minutes."

" Okay, Buffy." Spike takes her into his arms and kisses her. He leaves and heads to talk to Fred to get the room number. Buffy turns to Angel.

" Is the a certain movie you want to see, Angel?"

" No, not really. But make sure you ask Cordelia. She is in room sixteen."

" Thanks, Angel. I'll be back with her answer soon." Buffy turns and leaves. She goes up the stairs and straight to Cordy's room. She knocks on the door and Cordy opens the door quickly.

" Oh, hi, Buffy. Come on in."

" Thanks, Cordy. Willow and Kennedy are here. Them, Spike and I want to know if you want to watch movies with us. I've already asked Angel and he said he would if you would. It is just a little reunion between the six of us."

" Sure, I'll come. Hey can you rent ' Simply Irresistible'? Its my favorite."

" Sure Cordy. I'll get you when we get back." Buffy gets up and returns to the lobby. Spike, Kennedy and Willow are waiting for her. She walks over to Spike and takes his hand in hers. She kisses his cheek.

" Buffy, Angel let us borrow his car. So, I will drop you guys at the video store, then go and get the snacks."

" Sure, Spike. Just let me tell Angel, Cordy said yes."

" Sure, Buffy. We will wait outside." Spike, Willow, and Kennedy go outside to Angel's convertible, while Buffy goes back to Angel's office.

" Angel, Cordy said yes. You guys can wait til we get back or in the lounge."

" Okay, Buffy. We'll see you when you get back." Buffy leaves and joins the others. Buffy sits in the front next to Spike. Willow and Kennedy sit in the back. Spike drops the girls off at the video store, then drives off to pick up the snacks. The girls enter the store and go to the comedy section.

" Buffy, we should get 'Bring It On' for the guys and because those cheerleading outfits are hot."

" Sure, Will. Kennedy, can you go to the romance section and get 'Simply Irresistible'?"

" Yeah, Buffy." Kennedy goes to get the movie.

" Willow?"

" Yeah, Buffy?"

" I'm glad you're here. It feels good to tell some one about Spike and I. I just wish you didn't find out that way." They walk to the horror section.

" I know, Buffy. I wish I didn't find out that way either, but look at it this way, we both know I won't try to steel your boyfriend from you." Willow smiles at her. Buffy smiles and blushes.

" Thanks, Will. I needed that."

" I know. Hey lets get 'Valentine'. I've been dying to see that."

" Yeah, sure. Lets get 'House on Haunted Hill' too." Kennedy comes back with two movies.

" Hey, I hope you guys don't mind, but I picked up 'American Pie'."

" Not a problem, Kenne."

" Hey, Buffy. I like that. What about u Kenne?"

" Yeah. Lets pick up one more movie." Just then Spike comes in, stands behind Buffy, and wraps his arms around her waist.

" You guys ready yet?"

" Not yet, sweetie. Just need one more movie." They all walk over to the action section.

" Here, lets get 'Batman Forever', hunny."

" Sure, Spike." She takes the movie from him and walks up to the counter. After the get the movies, they all walk to the car. Spike moves the pizzas and snacks out of the way and lets the girls get in. he places the food on the right side of Buffy, the climbs behind the wheel. Buffy leans against him as Willow and Kennedy cuddle in the back. When they get back to the hotel it is six. Buffy helps Spike carry the snacks into the lounge.

Spike, Willow, and Kennedy set everything up while Buffy gets Angel and Cordelia. When they get back to the lounge everything is setup and ready for the movie fest to begin. Willow and Kennedy is in an armchair. Spike sits on the couch and is joined by Buffy, Angel, and Cordy. "Lets watch 'Simply Irresistible' first." Angel goes and puts it in the DVD player. Angel sits back down next to Cordy. Buffy snuggles against Spike.

Since it is dark Angel thinks Willow and Kennedy won't see him put his arm around Cordy. Everyone grabs a piece of pizza as the movie starts. Spike set out three bowls of popcorn, so each couple gets their own. When Buffy is done with her pizza she grabs a bowl and lies against Spike's side with his arm around her. She is positioned just right that Spike can whisper in her ear if he wants to. By the end of the first movie, Cordy is leaning against Angel. No one shows any interest in them.

" So, what's next? 'House on Haunted Hill'?"

" Sure, Spike you can out it in this time." Angel smirks at him. Spike lifts Buffy off his side and grabs the DVD. He pops it in, then returns to the couch. Buffy leans against his side again. When the glass shatters, Cordy jumps and cuddles with Angel. Buffy turns to them and smiles. At the end of this movie everyone is thirsty. Buffy, Willow, and Cordy offer to get drinks from the kitchen. When they are alone in the kitchen, Willow confronts Cordelia.

" Cordy, do you love Angel?" Cordy looks shocked at Willows question. She swallows hard.

" Yes, Willow. How did you find out?"

" It was kind of obvious when you started to cuddle with Angel. I just wanted to let you know that Kennedy and I are happy for you two. I just want you to also know that if you two 'risk it", that you can call me immediately if you need my help."

" Thanks, Willow. So tell me. What's the deal with you and Kennedy? I mean how'd you meet and stuff like that."

" Well, Kennedy was a potential that came with Giles. She was one of the first ones to come to Sunnydale. I didn't know at first that she liked me. After a couple of weeks I figured out that I liked her too. Now she is a Slayer and we are together." Cordy smiles at Willow.

" That's so sweet." Willow smiles back.

" Thanks, Cordy. Remember to follow your heart. We are here for you."

" Thanks, Willow." Cordy turns to Buffy. "So, Buffy, who bought you that beautiful ring?" Buffy bites her lip.

" Spike, did, Cordy. We are engaged. We just bought the ring today. Spike was so sweet about it too."

" Well, congrats, Buffy. Ok, I think we are ready to go watch more movies." They head back to the lounge. Buffy and Cordy sit back down on the couch with their lovers. Willow sits with Kennedy. Before Cordy gives Angel his drink, she kisses him passionately. Spike kisses Buffy, takes his drink, and presses play on the remote. Buffy lies against him as they begin to watch 'Batman Forever'. Spike sings along with the movie in Buffy's ear.

" _But did you know that when it snows my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh, The more I get of you, Stranger it feels, yeah."_ Upon hearing Spike, Buffy relaxes and thought of her and Spike race through her mind. She realizes that she is actually getting married and she couldn't be happier. Buffy moves to sit in his lap and lies against his chest. Spoke wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. He wonders how he would have lived if he never met Buffy. He can't see himself happy without her. Spike tips his head down and whispers into her ear. "I love you, Buffy." She faces him and kisses him.

" I love you, Spike." They kiss again, and then Spike turns so that Buffy can lie on him. She lays her head in his lap. He runs his fingers through her hair. Willow lies in Kennedy's lap and Cordy lies against Angel. The three couples relax and finish the movie. When it is over, Buffy and Spike stand up. "We are going to bed, guys. We'll see you in the morning." Angel stands up as well.

" Maybe we all should go to bee=d. we can watch the other three movies tomorrow." The other three women stand up.

" Sure, Angel. Lets get a good night's sleep, and then the six of us can talk in the morning. Good night, guys."

" Good night, Buffy. Spike." The couple leaves and goes to their room. Willow and Kennedy say good night to Angel and Cordy and leave them in the lounge alone. Angel turns to Cordelia.

" Why did you kiss me?" Cordy rolled her eyes.

" What, I can't kiss the man I love?"

" You can. Its just... I thought you wanted to keep it a secret. Willow and..."

" Willow and Kennedy already knew. Willow confronted me in the kitchen. She said it was obvious by the way we were sitting."

" Oh! Well, are we going to tell the others or wait?"

" Wait, Angel. Lets see how far this relationship can go before we announce it. Okay?"

" Okay, Cordy. Lets got to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

" Wait a minute. You will not see me in the morning." Angel looks disappointed. "You will wake up with me in the morning." He brightens up. He kisses Cordy, then they go up to Cordy's room.

Meanwhile in Spike's room, Spike sits against the wall on the bed, with Buffy lying down with her head in his lap.

" Baby? Will you sing to me again?" Spike looks down in to her green eyes.

" Sure, luv. Anything for you baby." Spike kisses her.

" Thank you, William." Spike smiles at Buffy for using his real name. Buffy smiles back at him, knowing that he will sing for her. Spike knows there is no way out of singing for her and doesn't care. He could sing to her forever, just to be near her.

" _Look into my eyes You will see What you mean to me. Search your heart, Search you soul And when you find me there You search no more._

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for. You can't tell me it's not worth dying for. You know it's true Everything I do, I do it for you._

_Look into your heart You will find There's nothing there to hide. Take me as I am. Take my life. I would give it up, I would sacrifice. _

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. You know it's true Everything I do, I do it for you." _ Buffy ferociously presses her lips to Spike's. When they release each other for air, she looses herself in his ice blue orbs.

" Thank you, Spike. That was beautiful."

" Just like you, baby." Spike places his hand under her chin, lifts her head and kisses her. He releases her lips and brushes her cheek. "You're always beautiful. I love everything about you, from your green eyes to your cute, little toes. I love you, Buffy."

" I love you too." She kisses him, then lies back down. Spike plays with her hair. Buffy feels relaxed and safe with Spike. "Spike?"

" Yeah?"

" When we get to Cleveland, can we tell Giles first and alone?"

" Sure, hunny. Why?"

" Well, he is more of a father me and I want to ask him if he will be the one to walk me down the aisle." She looks up at Spike and entwines one of her hands with his.

" Sure, Buffy. You can have anything you want."

" Thank you, Spike. I know it might be strange that I want Giles to walk me down the aisle instead of my father."

" No, it doesn't, pet. Giles has been there for you for seven years. I would insist that he is the one to walk you down the aisle to me. We can invite your father, but I want Giles to walk you to our future. We can even make Xander the best man."

" Thank you, sweetie. Lets wait til we get home before we start planning. Okay?"

" Okay. Lets go to sleep so that we are rested for tomorrow."

" Yeah, baby." They both turn and lie down on the pillows. They lie on their sides, with Spike's arms around her waist. Spike rests his chin on her shoulder.

" Buffy, what about Nibblet?"

" What about Dawn?"

" We can't tell her last. She is already going to be upset because she wasn't the first to be told."

" You're right, Spike. Why don't we call her tomorrow? That way she won't be that mad at us."

" I agree with that. We'll call her tomorrow and have a nice long chat with her."

" And we'll call her cell, just to be sure that no one over hears us over there."

" Okay, Buffy. Now lets go to sleep. I want to take you, Willow, Kennedy, and Cordelia shopping tomorrow."

" Oh, really?! When did you become someone who wants to go shopping?"

" Well, we are engaged now. So I know you are going to want to take me shopping, so I decided I might as well take all of you, so that we can get it done sooner and now you have the others to ambush me into buying the clothes you want me to wear. Plus it will be something we did as a couple and with our friends. I can also see you try on some clothes that I picked out."

" Oh, you think so?"

" Yeah I do." Spike starts to nibble on her neck making Buffy giggle.

" Okay, okay. I guess you can be rewarded with that." She turns and kisses him. He reciprocates, then lets Buffy turn back and squeezes her closer to his body. Within five minutes, they both are in a peaceful sleep, in each other's arms.


	2. The Return Chapter 7 thru 11

**Chapter Seven**

The next day, they wake up smiling at each other.

"Good morning, Spike."

" Good morning, Buffy. How is my fiancé doing this morning?"

" Very well, baby. Had nice dreams."

" Were they about me?"

" No, they were about my other lover," she said sarcastically. "Of course they were about you. Who else would I dream of? So are we going to take a shower or a bath?"

" Lets take a shower. We can take a bath tonight before we pack to leave tomorrow."

" Okay. I guess we should get out of bed to take that shower." She moves closer to him.

" I guess we should. I still have to take you girls shopping."

" Yeah, you do. Do you want to take Ally with us?"

" It's your choice, baby. Do you want Ally to come or do you just want it to be just us five on a friends day out?"

" I want it to be just us, but I feel like she might feel left out. Lets ask her if she wants to come."

" Sure, hunny. Now lets shower, so that we can go shopping, then we can call the Nibblet. Wait. Why don't we call now, so that if she wants us to get her something, we don't have to make two trips to the mall."

" Yeah, we should. I think that you being human is just like you being a vampire except you can be in the sun. You are still as insightful as you were before."

" That's because I changed over the years and I am the same person no matter if I am a vampire or human."

" Nice speech, Spike. Did you just think of it now?"

" Actually, I did." He kisses her. Buffy gets out of bed and grabs her jacket. She takes her cell phone out of it, then walks back to the bed. While Buffy was getting her cell, Spike sat up and leaned against the headboard. Buffy lies in his lap. She dialed Dawn's cell. Dawn answers cheerfully.

" Hey, Buffy. What's up?"

" Nothing much, Dawnie. Are you alone?"

" Yeah, Giles went to the store. Why?"

" Well, I have a surprise for you."

" What is it, Buffy?" Buffy hands the phone to Spike.

" Hey, Nibblet."

" SPIKE!" Spike had to move the phone from his ear because Dawn screamed so loud. "You're alive. I thought you died when the town was destroyed."

" I did, Nibblet. The Powers brought me back and made me human."

" You human? This is so great. Buffy must've been excited when she found out."

" Actually she was upset first, because I never told her. Then she was happy. We had a nice, long chat Monday night. We have something else to tell you. Here is your sis." Spike hands the phone back to Buffy. She scolds at him, then puts the phone to her ear.

" Dawn, Spike's right, we do have something to tell you." She holds his hand.

" What is it, Buffy?"

" You still alone?"

" Yeah. Just tell me already."

" Dawn, Spike and I are engaged."

" Are you serious? This is not a spell, right?"

" Dawn, this is for real. The only thing is you can't tell anyone. Not even Giles. Especially, not Giles. Spike and I want to tell him in person. You can't even tell anyone that Spike is alive. You, Willow, Kennedy, and Angel's gang are the only people who know. We are coming home tomorrow. Will you guys be there?"

" Yeah, Giles says we are leaving tonight. We found the Slayer here. Her name is Erika. She is really cool."

" That's great, Dawnie. Spike and I will tell everyone tomorrow. So keep it a secret. By the way, is there anything you want? Spike is taking us to the mall."

" No, not really. I just want you to get home. That way I can hug Spike. Plus I want to see the ring."

" You will, Dawn. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

" I love you, too, Buffy. Can I say goodbye to Spike?"

" Sure, hang on." Buffy hands the cell to Spike with a slyish smile on her face.

" Hello, Dawn."

" Hey, Spike. Hey could you get me a surprise, for when I see you tomorrow?"

" Sure, Nibblet."

" Hey, I can call you bro now."

" Do and no surprise."

" But Spike, it is so cool. I can't wait to see you. I love you, Spike.""

" I love you, too, Dawn. I'll see you tomorrow. Now I need to spend some time with your sis."

" Bye, Spike." Spike hangs up and hands the cell to Buffy.

" What was that about a surprise, Spike?"

" It was nothing, buff. Lets take our shower now."

" Okay, Spike. But I will find out. You know I will."

" I know, but I don't want to tell you now." He gets up and heads for the bathroom. "Coming?"

" Yeah, Spike." She gets up and follows him into the bathroom. After their shower, they head downstairs. Willow and Kennedy are hanging by the computer with Fred. Kennedy looks up as they approach.

" Hey guys. What's up?"

" Not much, Kenne. We talked to Dawn and told her. We wanted to know if you and Willow wanted to go to the mall today, since we are leaving tomorrow. Spike wants to take us."

" I would love to go, but we need to pry Willow away from the computer. Who is going?"

" Well, it would be Willow, Spike, you and I. I want to ask Cordelia to come. I'm not sure if I should ask Ally to come."

" Well, you should probably ask, so she doesn't feel left out."

" Yeah, you're right. Spike and I are going to ask them. Be ready in thirty."

" Okay, Buffy. We'll meet you back here." Kennedy turns back to Willow and whispers something into her ear. Buffy and Spike walk to the stairs.

" Buffy, luv?" she turns toward him.

" Yeah, Spike?"

" Why don't you ask Cordy and Ally, while I talk to Angel real quick."

" Sure, why do you have to talk to Angel?"

" Oh, you know. Guy stuff."

" Okay, sweetie." She kisses him. "See you in a few."

" You bet." Spike watches her walk upstairs, then turns and heads toward Angel's office. He looks in and sees Angel huddled over some papers. Spike lightly knocks on the door and Angel looks up at him.

" What is it, Spike?"

" Well, first thing is can I come in and sit down?"

" Sorry, Spike. I'm just a little tired."

" S'kay. I'm taking Buffy, Willow, Kennedy and maybe Cordelia to the mall. Is there anything I can pick up for you and can we use your car?"

" No, I don't need anything and you can borrow my car as long as you drive."

" Thanks, Angel. There's something else. Are you okay with Buffy and I being engaged?"

" Yeah, why?"

" Well depending on what we decide on the ceremony, I would like you to be one of my grooms men."

" I would be glad to, Spike. Did you remember your last name?"

" Yes, I haven't told Buffy yet, but I am going to take her name. Instead of Buffy being 'Mrs. Taylor', I will just take 'Summers', plus I like it. What do you think of me taking her name?"

" Spike, I have to be honest. I think that...you are going to make her really happy. Do you have your papers, so that it looks like you have been living in the states?"

" Yeah, I do. They're in the room. I'll make sure I pack them tonight. Thanks for not being upset that I am with Buffy. This is going to mean so much to her."

" Its okay, Spike. I know you will keep her happy."

" That's great to know that you support us. Now I best be going. I have a few women who need to get to the mall." Angel tosses Spike the car keys. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

" Well, if it's not to much trouble, could you pick me up some gel?"

" Sure Angel. I'll be back later."

" Bye, Spike." Spike walks back to the lobby, where he is greeted by four women. Buffy kisses him, then wraps an arm around his waist. Spike wraps an arm around her as well. Cordy, Willow, Kennedy, Spike and Buffy walk to the car and climb in.

" So where do you girls want to go first?" Cordy was the first one to speak up.

" We'll decide when we get to the mall. Are we splitting up or staying in a group?"

" Staying in a group, Cordy. Spike has offered to take us, so we will stay together. Plus I have you guys to help me make him buy new clothes. So we need to think of what we need to pickup." The next ten minutes of the trip was in silence except for the radio. When one of Buffy's favorite songs was played, she sang along.

"_I use to get lost in your eyes, And it seems that I can't live a day without you. Closing my eyes and you'll chase my thought away. To a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right._

_Goodbye to you. Goodbye to every thing that I knew. You were the one I loved The one thing that Itried to hold on to." _Spike smirks as he remembers Buffy and him kissing at the Bronze to this song. He leans over and whispers into Buffy's ear.

" Remember our second kiss, Buff? It was to this song."

" I remember, hunny. I was mad at you at first. Then we made up and couldn't stop kissing each other."

" We are lucky there is other people in the car right now." Buffy giggles at Spike's comment. Spike pulls her close to him, seeing as they can't be alone. Buffy kisses his cheek, then leans against his chest. They relax for five minutes. They pull into the parking lot of the mall and climb out.

" Okay, what do we need or want to get?"

" I have to get Peaches some gel. I need to get new clothes as Buffy has already pointed out."

" Well, I want to check out some clothes. I want to get a dress that Angel will like."

" Kennedy and I want to check out the clothes store and the occult store. I am running low on ingredients."

" Okay, lets hit the clothes store first." Everyone agrees and start walking to the store. Buffy sees if Willow can still here her thoughts.

'Will, can you hear me?'

' Yeah, Buffy. What do you need.'

' Um, can you talk to everyone like this?'

' Yes, why?'

' I was thinking since, everyone has different agendas, we can split up and I can tell you where to meet up and you can tell the others, that way everyone one can do want they want.'

' That sounds good, Buffy. If that is what you want to do, it is fine with me.'

' Thanks, Will. Can you tell Spike and see what he think?'

' Sure, Buffy...Spike, just think your answers. Buffy wants to know what you think about us splitting up and that she will contact me and I will tell Cordelia, if she is not with me, where to meet up at.'

' I think it is a good idea.' Spike squeezes Buffy's shoulders in reassurance.

'Thanks, Will.'

' No prob, Buff.' They all stop outside J. C. Penny's. Buffy turns and faces everyone.

" Okay, we can split up if we want. Willow will tell is if anything happens or where to meet up using her mind. If we are separated and you need to get in touch with one of us, contact Willow and she'll get in touch with one of us. Spike and I will be here for a little bit. So go do what you want and we'll catch up."

" Hang on, luv. Does anyone need money?"

" Not really. I got about $100."

" Kennedy and I got about $100 too."

" Okay here. If you need more contact me." Spike gives each of the girls $200.

" Thanks, Spike," they say in unison. Willow and Kennedy head toward the occult shop as Cordy enters J. C. Penny's. Buffy talks to Spike as they enter the store.

" Spike, how do you get all your money?" he entwines his fingers with hers.

" I got some of it from Angel, some I had from when I was human and the rest is from hacking."

" What do you mean 'hacking'?"

" I have a program setup that changes information that money is put into accounts I have a day. I make about $150,000 a day. I've had the program setup for about ten years. So I have enough money that we can send Dawn to college, buy a house, and still have money that Dawn's children don't have to work. I didn't say our children because I'm not you want any. I know that I would like to have children, but there is no pressure on you because you make the final decision. Do you want children?"

" Eventually, I do. Maybe when Dawn's in college or it just ends up happening. I trust that you can't be caught? If we do have kids, will you stop hacking if we have enough money, Spike?"

" I can't be caught and I will stop when you need me too. I just want you to be happy and to have a good life. I want us to have a good life."

" We will, Spike. We have each other and that's all we need. Hey what's your last name, sweetie?"

" Its 'Taylor', Buffy, but I'm not really worried about that at the moment."

" Okay, Spike. At the ceremony are you using 'Spike' or 'William'?"

"I was thinking of using 'William Spike Taylor.' What do you think?"

" I think that will be okay. I can see our announcement now. 'The wedding of Buffy Anne Summers and William Spike Taylor.' It is going to be great Spike." They enter the 'Men's' section.

" I know. What kind of wedding do you want? I mean do you want a day time or night time ceremony?"

" I'm not sure. If we had a daytime ceremony we could have it anyway, but if we had it at night we can invite Angel. I have to think about it, Spike."

" Its okay, baby. First we need to set a date. Buffy, there is one more thing"

" What is it, hunny?"

" When we get married, I don't want you to take my name. I want to take your name. I want to be 'Spike Summers.' Will you allow me to be a 'Summers,' Buffy?" Buffy stares at him stunned. She wraps her arms around Spike and kisses him ferociously. They don't break the kiss until they both need air. "I'll take that as a yes."

" You better, Spike." Spike kisses her softly. He turns to the shirts.

" So, what kind of shirts are you going to make me try on, Buffy?"

" Well, I want you to have a couple pairs of the black outfit you like so much. Lets also try some blue and green shirts. Some white tees."

" I think I understand. You want some of the old me and some of the new me, right?"

" Sort of. Its just you look so sexy in the black."

" Why thank you, hunny. I try my hardest." They both chuckle at the statement. Ten minutes later they head to the pants. Spike instinctively grabs five pairs of tight, black jeans accommodate the five shirts he picked up. Buffy gets him a couple pairs of dark blue and light blue jeans and a couple pairs of slacks to go with the button down shirts they got him. Buffy wants to pick up some boxers for him. So while Spike is still looking at pants, she wonders over the pick up some black, silk and cotton boxers. When she returns to him, he is ready to go to the cashier.

" Buffy, is there anything you want to check out?"

" Not really, Spike. Don't you have to pick something up for Dawn?"

" Yeah. How about we got to the jewelry department, the pay and go eat?"

" Sure, hunny. That sounds great." They walk over to the jewelry, Spike looks at the necklaces. He eyes a beautiful locket.

" What about a locket, Buffy? We can inscribe it." He points to a locket. It is a heart with a blue topaz gem in the corner.

" She would love it, Spike."

" Here, why don't you go and pay for the clothes while I get it inscribed? If you see anything you want go ahead and get it." Spike hands her the clothes and his wallet after he takes out his credit card.

" Okay, Spike. I'll see in a few minutes." She kisses him, then walks to the front of the store. Spike turns to the clerk.

" I would like this locket. Can you inscribe it 'Dawn,' on the front, and 'You are always in our hearts. Love Buffy and Spike.' I would also like this one." He points to a heart locket with a diamond on it. "Inscribe it 'Buffy' on the front, 'You own my heart an so much more. Love always Spike,' on the inside. How much will that be?"

" $500 all together. It will take twenty minutes for me to inscribe both." Spike hands him the credit card.

" Okay inscribe the one with the diamond first. It is a surprise."

" Yes, sir." He hands Spike back the credit card and starts to inscribe Buffy's locket.

Meanwhile Buffy stops at the lingerie section.

' Hmm. What will Spike like the most.' It takes her ten minutes, but she finally decides on a black, silk slip. She heads to the cashier to pay for the clothes. Spike is just waiting on Dawn's locket when Buffy comes back with the bags of clothes. She hands him his wallet, then the bags.

" Almost ready, sweetie?"

" Just waiting on Dawn's locket. You're going to love the inscription, Buffy."

" I'm sure I will. Can you tell me what it says?"

" I'll show you after we eat." The clerk hands Spike a gold box with the locket in it. He outs it in his pocket. Spike entwines his fingers with Buffy's and they head to the food court. Buffy gets a cinnamon sugar pretzel and Spike gets nachos and cheese. They share the food with each other. "Buffy, I want to stop at the music store before we leave. Are you sure there is nothing you want?"

" I'm fine, Spike. I'm just happy that I can spend time with you. We can go to the music store after we finish eating."

" Okay. When do you want to have the wedding?"

" I'm not sure. It's June now. How about August, Spike?"

" That sounds great. What about August 20th?"

" That's perfect. I've been thinking. I think we should have the wedding at night. We can have it outside under the stars."

" That sounds prefect, hunny. Would you mind if Angel is one of my groomsmen?"

" Not at all. Should we invite my father? I mean he doesn't know about me being a Slayer. Lorne might scare him."

" Well, do you want him there? Giles is going to walk you down the aisle to me. Do you want your father to watch you on one of the most happiest days of your life?"

" Not really, but he is my father."

" Tell you what. We'll send an announcement to him. If he doesn't come, he doesn't come. Let him decide how important his children are. Alright?"

" Alright. So who are your groomsmen?"

" Well, Xander is best man. And Angel and Gunn. Who are the bridesmaids?"

" Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, Cordy, and Fred. Dawn is going to be Maid of Honor. I'm just going to have Willow and Kennedy walk together. But it sounds great."

" It sure does. Do you want to see Dawn's locket now?"

" Yes, I do." Spike takes the box out of his pocket and hands it to her. Buffy takes out the locket and opens it. She reads the inscription and looks at Spike. "That is so beautiful, Spike. She'll definitely love it." Buffy kisses him, then hands back the locket. Spike puts it away, then cleans up from their lunch. He and Buffy head off to the music store. "So, what kind of music are you looking for, Hun?"

" Nothing in particular. I want to pick up three portable CD players, and some CDs."

" Why do you want three?"

" Well, one for you, one for Dawn and one for me. I have a boom box back at the hotel."

" Oh, okay. I'll go get one for Dawn and one for me. What color do you want?"

" Get me a black."

" Okay, see you in a few." Buffy goes to the CD players. Spike moves to the romance section and picks out a CD. He moves to the Rock/Pop section. He picks up the Michelle Branch CD for Buffy. He also gets Tonic and Linkin Park. Spike continues to look at the CDs.

' I should make a mix CD on my laptop for Buffy. I'll do that on the way to Cleveland. I should pick something up for Dawn to go with her CD player.' He continues to look as Buffy comes back with a black, a purple, and a blue CD player. "Buffy, what kind of music does Dawn like?"

" Well, she likes Rock/Pop. She got hooked on punk because of you."

" What's her favorite band that she does not have the CD of?"

" She likes Nerf Herder." Spike pucks up the Nerf Herder CD. He walks over to Buffy with the five CDs.

" Is there anything you want, Buffy?"

" Yeah, I want to pick up The Calling and Avril Lavinge, hunny."

" Okay, go get them." Buffy goes and gets the two CDs. Spike take the CDs from her. "I'll pay for these. Go contact Willow and tell her we are ready to go and ask her if anyone needs help."

" Sure, hunny. I'll be outside." She kisses him on the cheek, the goes outside. Spike takes the CDs and CD players and pays for them. He goes and stands next to Buffy.

' Willow. Spike and I are finished shopping. Are you guys ready or do any of you need help?'

' Kennedy and I are ready to leave. Let me get Cordy.'

' Yeah.'

'Cordelia.'

' Yeah, Willow.'

' Are you ready to leave or need any help?'

' I'm ready to go. Where do we meet up?'

' Buffy, where do we meet?'

' At the food court.'

' Cordy, go to the food court.'

' Okay.' They all meet up at the food court. They get in the car and head to the Hyperion. On the way to the hotel they discuss what they bought.

" Buffy, I get some great deals on ingredients. The spell I am working on us going great."

" Cool, Will. You should see the clothes Spike got. They really bring out his eyes. We also picked up a locket for Dawn. The inscription is so sweet."

" I never knew Spike could be so sensitive."

" Well, Cordy. I don't like to show it. I like being the Big Bad. At least I am not like I use to be, before I was turned."

" How's that, Spike?"

" I was a geek. I admit it. I was just this big geek that no one really liked. I use to write bad, bad poetry. I don't really like to think about my past. Mainly, I think about my present and my future." He squeezes Buffy's hand lovingly. Buffy leans to whisper in his ear.

" Well, you better just think about the present and future. Especially tonight, baby." Spike smiles, then whispers back into her ear.

" Oh, I am thinking about tonight, baby. I want it to start as soon as possible. I can wait to get you alone." Buffy blushes and Spike smirks. Buffy leans against him. They pull up to the Hyperion, five minutes later. Spike brings in all the bags and puts them on one of the couches. They sort though the bags and they each put their stuff in their rooms. Buffy helps Spike put his clothes away. Spike pulls out Buffy's slip. He holds it up. "I think you go me the wrong size, luv. It's a little to small."

" Spike! That's not for you. Its for me, tonight." He smirks at her.

" At least I know it now, before I try it on." Buffy giggles. Spike walks over to her and gathers her into his arms. " Buffy, I love you. Can you tell me why I have been rewarded by being human and in love with you? With you loving me back?"

" I can't, Spike. All I can tell you is that I am happy that it has happen. You are one of the best things to happen to me. I love you so much, William." He stares at her mischievously.

" You shouldn't use 'William' unless you want to let out the Big Bad."

" And what if I do?"

" Well, then I'll just have to do this." He picks her up and tosses her on the bed. He pounces on her and nibbles her neck. Buffy giggles, which turns into a full laugh as Spike continues to nuzzle her neck.

" I give up, Spike." He stops and rests his head on her belly. Buffy unconsciously muses up his hair. "Hunny, we should go downstairs. Its only 3 o'clock. At five we can come up and have the night to ourselves. That way if anything happens before five, we won't be interrupted because Angel needs our help. Is that okay with you?"

" I guess so. Just as long as I get you all to myself."

" You will. Now get up so that we can go downstairs."

" Okay." He blows a raspberry on her stomach, then gets up. Buffy playfully smacks him upside the head. Spike gathers her into his arms and kisses her. They walk to the lobby and start talking to Fred. Fred asks if Buffy has always been attracted to Spike.

" Yes, but I wouldn't let myself believe it. Spike was literally unlike any vampire I know. He was different even from Angel."

" How so, Buffy? I mean he was soulless and evil, no offense." Spike nodded his acceptance. "But how was he different from other vampires?"

" Spike has always been more human than a vampire. He was able to love without a soul. I saw it way before he fell in love with me. When I was about to stake Drusilla, he showed his love for the vampiress in a way vampires aren't suppose to. I knew from the first time I fought him that I'd met my match in more ways than one. Eventually the feeling I got every time we faced-off grew, which made me realize that I was falling in love with him."

" Buffy, when was the first time you realized that you love him?"

" It would have to be when we saved him from Glory. He was beat badly. I walked into his crypt pretending I was the robot he had made for him. Don't ask. I asked him why he didn't tell Glory about Dawn. He said that it would kill me if anything happened to Dawn and he was right. I kissed him and that was when he knew it was me and not the bot. My words to him before I left were the bot wasn't real, but what he did for Dawn and me was real. I knew I love him then, but I didn't act on my feelings like I should have." Spike squeezes her affectionately.

" Its okay, baby. I didn't know I love you until the day after Riley had his heart fixed. I had a dream about you and I said I love you in it. We both found each other attractive in the beginning. Dru even told me that I love you, but I didn't believe her. She said whenever she looked at me she saw you. I came back to Sunnydale. At first I didn't know why, but I figured it out two years ago. I came back to Sunnydale because I came back to you. There is no doubt in my mind that I am suppose to be with you. I believe that is why I was brought back. To be with you. To be there for you in the hard times to come. I now get the chance to grow old with you instead if just watching you grow old. I have dreamed about becoming a human for a while. Sorry, Fred, for getting all lovey dovey." He looks at Fred apologetically.

" That's okay, Spike. I know how it feels to be in love. It's nice to see that you two have found each other. Soy are you happy to be going back to Cleveland tomorrow?"

" Yes, we are. Every one else will be told and we can start planning the wedding. I have to talk to Giles when we get there. We have a lot to do, but we will do it together. Fred, will you be one of my bridesmaids?"

" Sure, Buffy. I would be honored to be one of your bridesmaids. Who else are you asking?"

" There's you, my sister Dawn, Willow, Kennedy and Cordy. Dawn is going to be maid of honor. I haven't asked the others yet so don't tell them. We are going to have it at night on August 20th."

" A night wedding sounds wonderful. You guys deserve to have a perfect wedding. So, Spike, have you decided who the groomsmen are going to be?"

" Yeah. Xander, who is best man, Angel and Gunn. Since both Willow and Kennedy are bridesmaids we decided that they could walk together. We would ask Giles, but Buffy wants him to give her away."

" He is my dad. He is not my real father, but he has been there for Dawn and me. He loves us like we're his own. I know that he will be touched that I think of him as my dad and I want him and not my real father to give me away."

" I'm sure he will, Buffy. I got some stuff to do, so I will see you later before you leave."

" See you later, Fred," they both say. Buffy turns to Spike

" Hunny, why don't you go and talk to the guys and ask them, while I talk to Will, Kenne and Cordy. Meet back here in fifteen minutes?"

" Sure, baby." He kisses her. "I'll see you in a few." Spike waits til Buffy walks over to Willow and Kennedy before he talks to Angel and Gunn. "Hey guys. What's up?"

" Not much, Spike. Do you need anything?"

" As a matter of fact I do. I wanted to ask if you two would be my groomsmen? Xander is going to be best man even though he doesn't know it yet."

" Sure, Spike. I'll be a groomsman. What do you say, Angel?"

" Spike, I'll be a groomsman. What's Giles going to do?"

" He is walking Buffy down the aisle. She is going to ask him tomorrow. The wedding is at night so you don't have to worry, Angel."

" Well, just as long as you two are happy. So who are the bridesmaids?"

" Dawn is the maid of honor, Willow, Kennedy, Cordy and Fred."

Meanwhile, Buffy is talking to Willow, Kennedy and Cordy.

" So, do you guys want to be my bridesmaids?"

" Sure, Buffy," they say in unison.

" Willow, can we talk for a few minutes?"

" Sure, Buffy." they walk out to the garden. "What's up?"

" Dawn is going to be maid of honor. I would ask you, but I thought you would rather walk with Kennedy instead of Xander. This way everyone has an escort. Are you okay with it?"

" Yeah, Buffy. I do think it is better this way, plus it gives dawn a high self-esteem boast."

" I know. Thanks for being understanding, Will."

" You're welcome, Buffy. Remember you two are not my friends. You're my sisters."

" And Xander's our brother.' The both giggle. " Thanks, Willow. I think we should get back to out lovers now."

" Me too." They walk back inside. Spike is talking to the girls, telling them who the groomsmen are. Willow kisses Kennedy. Spike turns to Buffy.

" Hi, hunny.' He kisses her. "Are you ready to go upstairs?"

" Yeah, Spike." She turns to Willow, Kennedy and Cordelia. "See you guys later."

" See you later," they all say. Buffy and Spike head for the stairs. Just as they are about to go up, Angel calls out to them.

" Guys, wait. We are going to need your help."

" What's wrong, Angel."

Wes has found a vamp nest. There are about fifteen to twenty vamps there. I need you and Spike to back up Wes, Gunn, Fred, and I. Willow and Kennedy need to come too."

" Okay, Angel. You get your group ready. I'll get Will and Kennedy up to speed and ready to go in five."

" Okay Buffy." Angel goes and gets the others ready. Buffy gets Willow and Kennedy.

" Guys, Angel wants us to go with him to a nest as backup. Kennedy, did you bring any swords with you?"

" No, buff. I got a crossbow."

" Luv, I got two swords in the room."

" Go get them, Spike. Kennedy, go get your crossbow." They both leave and Buffy turns to Willow. "You think you will be okay?"

" Yeah, Buffy. Kennedy and I have Ben monitoring my magic. I only use it when necessary. I'll just use the skills I learned from fighting with you until you need me to use magic."

" Okay, Will. Just as long as you're fine. Go over to the cabinet and get a weapon."

" Sure, Buffy." Willow goes to the cabinet. Kennedy and Spike come down with their weapons. Kennedy goes to Willow. Spike glides up next to Buffy and hands her a sword.

" Thanks, Spike."

" No problem, Buffy. What's the matter?"

" Nothing, Spike. I just want to get back to the room."

" I know what you mean. I promise that once we are finished I will give you the night that you desire." He kisses her passionately. "I love you, Buffy. Let's go and get this over with." They walk over to the group gathered at the door. The eight of them leave and in fifteen minutes they are at the nest. Angel tells everyone the plan. They bust in. there are fifteen vamps. Angel, Buffy, and Spike go after the biggest ones since all three of them have swords. Buffy slices the head off of one and attacks a second one. This one lashes out at Buffy with a kick at the knees. She staggers, but quickly regains her control and punches the vamp in the face. His head snaps back and Buffy takes a swing at its neck. It ducks and charges at her. She sides steps it and is finally able to decapitate him. She goes after a third.

Spike has taken three out and is on his fourth. He sees Fred and Wesley are having trouble. He cleanly slices off the fledgling's head and rushes over to Fred's side. The vamps are killed in no time. They all head back to the hotel. Buffy is holding Spike's hand as she talks to him.

" You were amazing out there for being human again."

" Well, I am in good shape, so that was a factor." They walk through the doors.

" You know what I mean. You don't have your speed or strength anymore and you still killed about six vamps. I wonder what else you are keeping from..."

**Chapter Eight**

Buffy freezes. Waiting in the lobby is her father.

" Buffy, what's the ..." Spike sees Hank and moves behind Buffy protectively.

" Dad, what are you doing here?"

" I called Dawn and asked how you two where doing. She told me you were here in L.A. so I decide I would come and see you."

" I'm doing fine. We live in Cleveland now."

" Buffy, can we talk somewhere more private?"

" Yeah, hang in dad." She turns toward Spike. "Will you come with us? I don't think I can handle talking to him alone."

" Sure, luv. How are we going to do this?"

" Just act normal"

" Okay, hunny." He kisses her. Hank shoots Spike a disapproving look. Spike just glares at him as he entwines his fingers with Buffy's.

" Okay, dad. We can go to the garden." The three of them walk out to the garden.

" Buffy, I don't see the need to have your friend out here with us."

" Well, I do, dad. And he is not my friend. He is fiancé'. And his name is Spike. Why are you really here?"

" Like I said, I wanted to see how you are doing. I also wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner 'just the two of us'."

" I'm sorry, dad, but Spike and I already have plans. If you would have come earlier, I might have said yes. We are leaving tomorrow."

" Oh. So, Spike, is it? How long have you been dating my daughter?"

" Um." He looks at Buffy. "About two year. Right, hunny?"

" On and off for a little bit, but about two years."

" So, you are very good with my daughters, right?"

" Yes, sir. I love them both. For four years I have loved your daughters, Mr. Summers."

" So, you have known them for four years?"

" Six actually. I wasn't a good man until to years after we met. I have protected them for the past three years. Literally with my life. I am honored that your daughter has accepted my love. Buffy is really an amazing woman."

" Well, we have Joyce to thank for that." Buffy and Spike tilt their heads downward.

" Joyce really was an amazing woman. She was kind to me even when she shouldn't have been. She was like a mom to me. She would be proud of what Buffy has done the past two years."

" So, how old are you, Spike?" Spike looks at Buffy.

" Um, twenty – three years old, sir."

" Okay, so you met Buffy in high school?"

" You could say that."

" Okay. Well, Buffy, how is Dawn doing? I hope that everything in Cleveland is fine."

" Yeah. She is doing great. Making tons of friends. Its good to have all my friends helping out. We're just one big family. So, how are you doing?"

" Fine, just fine. Job's okay. So, have you decided on a date?"

" Yeah, dad. August 20th. The wedding is at night. There is just one thing."

" What would that be?" Buffy squeezes Spike's hand for comfort. He squeezes back for reassurance.

" I don't want you to walk me down the aisle. I want Giles to. You are still invited, it's just that you would have to sit as a guest."

" Okay. I'm fine with that. This your day, you should have anything you want."

" Thanks, dad. Is there any thing else you want to know?"

" No, not really. I just wanted to see you. Have a safe trip back."

" Thanks, dad. If you need to talk you have the numbers. I guess I'll see you soon."

" See you soon too, hunny." They hug, then hank leaves. Buffy turns to Spike.

" Lets go up stairs now. There's a bath with our names on it."

" Lets hurry then. Don't want to waste time." They go up to their room. Spike goes in to the bathroom to draw the bath as Buffy gathers towels. As the bath fill, Spike gets the romance CD and the CD player. He puts the cd on and undresses. Buffy walks into the bathroom naked. Spike marvels over her body. His eyes trail down from her face to her breasts. He can see that her rosy nipples are hard. His gaze washes down her stomach to her center, which is covered with light brown curls.

His eyes travel back up to her eyes. He can see lust, desire, and most definitely love in the dark green orbs. He smiles at her and beckons her to him. He takes her into his arms and kisses her passionately, but viciously. They break the kiss when they both need air. Spike holds her to him, unconsciously rubbing her back softly.

" I've been waiting all day for this. God you're beautiful. So bloody beautiful, Buffy."

" Thank you, Spike. Now lets not waste the water." Spike gets into the tub. Buffy gets in and sits in front of him with her back to him. She leans against him. Spike wraps his arms around her. "I have a surprise for you."

" You do? What is it?" Spike reaches behind him and grabs the bottle of vanilla body wash. He places it in front of her.

" I got it because it smells like you. I haven't used it. Just got it so that I can have something to remind me of you."

" It's wonderful, Spike. We can use it tonight. Here." She hands it back to him." Wash me with it?"

" Anything for you, baby." He opens the bottle and pours some on a washcloth. He gently moves it over her body. He moves it on her shoulders and the back of her neck. His hand moves the washcloth to caress her back. After her back is covered in the body wash, his hands move to the front of her body. Buffy relaxes into Spike, as he washes her body so gently that if she didn't know better she would think he was afraid that she would break. She moans as he moves over her breasts. Spike can feel the moan, more than hear it and decides that he wanted to be evil, so he pinched both her nipples. Buffy moans a little louder. Spike smirks and continues to wash her body.

He rinses out the cloth, then fills it with water. He squeezes it over her shoulders, then kisses the area that the water has rinsed the body wash off. Buffy leans her head back as Spike nips at her neck. Buffy's hand moves to cup his cheek as she turns her head to the side. Spike leaves a trail of kisses up her neck, her cheek to her jaw line. He kisses her lips, devouring them. Buffy kisses him back with the same amount of passion, desire, lust and love that he shows her. Buffy lifts and turns around without breaking the kiss, to straddle him. They finally break the kisses to breathe. Buffy leans her forehead against his.

" I love you, Spike. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come back. I want to always be in your arms."

" You can't be in my arms all the time, but I promise I will be in arms length and will never leave you. That is my promise to you. I will never-ever leave you, Buffy."

" I know. And I will never leave you. We both left each other once and I don't want that to happen again."

" I will use all my power to make sure that doesn't happen. I love you so much.' He places his hands on her face and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. When they break apart, they're gasping for breath. "Buffy, why don't we get out. You can put on your new slip and I'll put on some boxers. We should pack now so we can sleep in tomorrow. That way we are ready to leave anytime you want."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll get our clothes while you drain the tub and bring the CD player out. Do you have stuff to pack your things in?"

" Yeah. I thought we were getting out."

" You don't want me anymore?" Buffy puts on an innocent look.

" Of course I do." He leans closer and breathes in to her ear. "The sooner we get done the sooner I can have my evil way with you." He wriggles his eyebrows at her. She laughs, then kisses him briefly. She climbs out of the tub, with Spike right be hind her. When she is in the room, Buffy quickly puts on her slip. She grabs a pair of the silk boxers she brought for Spike. He comes out with the CD player and plus it in. "Why don't you put a cd on this time.

" Okay." Buffy grabs the bag from the music store and puts on Tonic. "So first thing first. Lets pick out the clothes we are going to wear tomorrow.' They each pick out an outfit and places them on the chair. They start packing up all of Spike's clothes. As she is putting clothes on the bed, she finds his laptop. "Hunny?"

" Yeah?"

" When did you get a laptop?"

" A week ago. I sold my old place and had to transfer my program to something, so I bought that. I'll show it to you when we are finish packing. Okay, baby?"

" Yeah. I'll just leave it on the bed." Buffy starts to fold the clothes that are on the bed. The song 'If You Could Only See' starts to play. Spike starts to sing along.

" _If you could only see the way she loves me Then maybe you'll understand Why I feel this way about our love And what I must do. If you could only see how blue her can be when she says When she says she loves me."_

Buffy turns and watches him. She loves it when he sings. He starts to dance to the music. Buffy giggles at him. Spike hears her giggle and turns around a little embarrassed. Buffy see the look and walks to him.

" You don't have to be embarrassed, hunny. It's cute. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

" Its okay, Buffy. I'm always a little embarrassed when you find out a secrets of mine." He takes her into his arms. " I'll tell you all my secrets if you want, but I think you would like to find them out on your own."

" Yes, I would. You just go to be careful that Dawn doesn't find out. She would tell everyone."

" I know. Lets finish up, then we can rest." He kisses her. Buffy goes back to bed and puts the clothes in the duffel. When all of his clothes are packed, she packs her stuff. Spike is packing his pictures and knickknacks. Buffy looks up and sees a picture of her, Dawn and her mother, Joyce.

" Spike, how do you have a picture of mom, Dawn and me?"

" Angel had it and I asked him I could keep it. He understood why I wanted it."

" Oh, he did? You two always seem to surprise me, if I like it or not."

" Well, at least you know we both love you. I'm just glad I am the one who gets the girl for once. I couldn't stand it if you were to go back With Angel."

" Well, that will never happen so you don't have to worry about it. You are the one who has my heart. And that will never change.'

" You have my heart too. You have my body and soul. I am your and yours only. Remember when I sang to you?"

" Yes, I do. Even though it was a bad time it was one of the best nights of my life."

" When I sang that I was your willing slave. I meant it. That has not changed."

" Yes it has. I don't need a slave. I need you. I could never have you as m slave. I need you as my lover, my partner and now my husband. All I ask from you is to love me forever. And I know you will. I don't care what the others think, I just care that you, Dawn and me can be a family."

" I will. We will. I am glad I was turned. If I wasn't I would have never met you. We would never have fell in love and I probably would have been miserable for my lifespan. I don't think Dru knew it at the time, but when she turned me she gave me the best gift there ever was." Buffy looks at him confused. "She gave me the chance to fall in love with you." Buffy starts to cry because she is moved by what Spike had just said. She walks over to him and kisses him passionately.

" I love you, Spike. I will always love you. Maybe it was coincidence or maybe it was fate, but I know that I am glad you were turned too. You will always be different. And that is why I am deeply in love with you." They continue to pack up the room. "When I say 'I do', I will be giving and getting more than a marriage. I will be getting a bond and a commitment to and from you. I know that we will have hard times and fights, but I believe that we will get through them and work it out because we love each other. I believe now that we are soul mates. I know you had no soul after you were turned, but I believe that something happened that you kept a part of your soul because you were able to love."

" Buffy, why do you have to be so sweet? I am not supposed to be emotional. When I am with you I become this way. It only happens when I am around you and Dawn. Why do you Summers women affect me so?"

" Its because you love us."

" Must be." They both laugh. They're finished packing, so they sit on the bed. Spike picks up the laptop and places it on his lap. He turns it on and motions for Buffy to sit next to him. When she is snug by his side, he shows her the desktop. There is a picture of Joyce, Dawn, and her on it. "The desktop is a reminder of the family I have longed for. Now I have most of it. I know that Joyce is watching us. She is probably saying 'About time' or ' You've made the right choice, Buffy. I am happy and proud that you have finally found some one you love deeply.' I wish she were here, Buff. Then I could ask her 'What was I thinking when I asked you to marry me. In my head I can hear her saying ' You were thinking with your heart and I would be proud to have you as a son.' If she was here I could sit down and have hot chocolate and figure out why I love you and want to be a part of your family. Now I don't really need her to tell me because I already know but I still miss her company."

" I know, hunny. I miss her too, but we need to remember that she is watching us from heaven and she must be proud of us. I remember when I first found out you love me. I told mom and Willow. Mom asked me if I led you on in any way or not. When I told her no it looked like she was a little disappointed. I think she has almost always wanted us to end up together. At least we are happy, right? She can deal with it if she likes it or not. This is our choice. If she is watching over us then maybe she helped with bringing you back." Spike puts the laptop away.

" Maybe." He kisses her on the forehead. "I love you, Buffy."

" I love you too, Spike. Make love to me." Spike kisses her softly. The kiss intensifies as time passes. Buffy moves to straddle him. Spike grips her hips. His hand travels up her body to tangle in her hair. Buffy's hands move up and down his back. Spike's other hand travels up her body taking her slip with it. He pulls it over her head. He lowers his head to suckle her breast. His tongue moves in circles without touching her pebble like nipple. Buffy moans softly and holds his head to her. Spike is enticed my her moan and gently bites her nipple. Buffy clenches the sheets and moans.

Spike repeats the agonizing process on her other breast, making her moan louder. Spike raises his head and gazes into her eyes. They are glazed over. He starts to kiss a trail down her body, stopping right above the bundle of curls. He locks eyes with he, expressing his love in the dark blue orbs, before he sucks at her clit. Buffy's hands instinctively grab his head, entwining her fingers in his hair. He moves down and licks her opening.

His tongue plunges into her warm folds. Buffy hisses. Spike inserts a finger. They both groan. Spike moves at a slow pace. He speeds up the pace. He can feel that Buffy is near. She clenches the sheets and screams his name as she comes. Spike laps up her juices. As she starts to come down she looks at Spike. He smirks at her. Buffy smiles mischievously at him, then turns him onto his back. She straddles him and kisses him. She kisses down to one of his nipples.

She takes it into her mouth and sucks it. Buffy gently bites down on it. Spike moans from pleasure. Buffy repeats on the other nipple. Spike moans again. Buffy continues to kisses her way down his body. She stops at the waste band of his boxers. She hooks her fingers inside them and starts to pull them down his legs. She drops them on the floor.

She crawls up his body and stops at his crotch. Buffy's tongue slips out and licks the tip of his erection. Spike groans and grips the sheets as Buffy takes him fully into her mouth. She slowly bobs her head as her hand wraps around the base of his length. Her other hand caresses his balls.

" Oh god...oh, Buffy...so good." Buffy can feel Spike tensing as he reaches his release. Spike moans her name as he comes in her mouth. Buffy welcomes his seed and shallows all of it. As Spike starts to regain his composer, Buffy moves up and impales herself on his dick. Spike immediately becomes aroused again. Buffy rises all the way up, then slams down a couple of times before Spike turns them. He buries himself to the hilt in her. He places his forehead against hers. Their eyes lock as both of their climaxes hit. They moan each other's name before they collapse on the bed together. Spike rolls off and lies next to her. Buffy lies in his arms.

" I love you, Spike."

" I love you too, Buffy." they fall asleep holding each other.

**Chapter Nine**

They wake up at nine the next morning.

"Good morning, luv."

"Good morning, hunny. Are you ready to get up?"

"No, but we have to so we can go to Cleveland."

" Okay. Lets get up and shower. Then we can eat and find out when we are leaving."

" Okay." They get out of bed, gather their clothes and go into the bathroom. Spike turns on the shower as Buffy puts the clothes on the counter. They both get into the shower. Spike tries not to act on his hormones because they need to shower quickly. They get dress and head to the kitchen. They both get a bowl of cereal, then go into the dining room. Willow and Kennedy are eating already.

" Hey, guys."

" Hi, Buffy, Spike. What's up?"

" Not much. Spike and I want to know when you want to go home today, since we have to drive back."

" How about in an hour. That way we can say our goodbyes. But Kenne and I already got us tickets to fly home, so we don't have to drive."

" Okay, Will. When is the flight at?"

" Any time today. The airline said it is slow in the morning. We figure we say goodbye and catch the 11:00 flight. We would get to Cleveland by 3:00. Who can we have pick us up? We need someone who won't tell anyone when we arrive that Spike is with us."

" What about Dawn? She already knows about Spike and she did just get her license. I'm sure Giles wouldn't mind if I told him that I want just her to pick us up."

" Whoa, Nibblet got her license? Isn't she a little young, hunny?"

" Well, she is young but we need as many people that can drive as we can get. We've all driven with her."

" She's better than Buffy was at her age." Buffy shoots Willow a nasty look for bringing that up. Willow just smirks at her.

" She is a good driver, Spike. A bunch of us got our licenses at the same time so there is nothing to worry about. If there is any problem Buffy, Willow, or I can drive. That way you won't get confused. We'll just have her come to the airport and go from there."

" Thanks, Kennedy. I'm sure she'll be fine, but it is good that we have you guys, because she might be too excited. Buffy, I am going to talk to Angel. Make sure you call Giles and tell him to tell Dawn that she needs to pick us up." He kisses her cheek. Spike grabs his bowl and puts it in the kitchen, then goes to find Angel. Buffy turns to Willow.

" We can't let the others know yet. Spike wants to shock them."

" Okay, Buffy. Kennedy and I will keep our mouths shut." Buffy pulls out her cell. She calls Giles' cell.

" Hello?"

" Giles? It's me."

" Hello, Buffy. Is everything okay?"

" Yeah, Giles. I need Dawn to pick us up from the airport by herself."

" What do you mean 'us', Buffy?"

" Willow and Kennedy are here with me. I called Willow to ask for some help and then she came to L.A. There is also a new Slayer here. I have her here and she is coming back with us."

" Okay, I'll have Dawn there. What time does she have to be there and what flight?"

" I'm not sure yet. Willow got the tickets. I'll call with the rest of the information."

" Okay, Buffy. Have a safe flight and I'll see you soon."

" See you soon too, Giles. Bye." Buffy hangs up and puts her bowl in the kitchen. She heads to the lobby.

Angel is in the lobby sitting with Cordelia. Spike walks over to them.

" Hi, Spike."

" Hi, Cordelia, Angel. Just wanted to let you know that we are leaving today. Angel, do you think you could let Wes use your car to drive us to the airport. I would ask you but daylight and all that."

" Sure, Spike. When are you guys leaving?"

" About forty-five minutes. Thanks, Angel. I guess I better find Wes so that he knows."

" He's in the office, Spike. Angel and I are going to tell everyone about us today."

Buffy stops at the door to the lobby and listens to Spike's conversation.

" Good for you two. I mean it when I say I am happy for the two of you, even if I hate you, peaches."

" Yeah, yeah, Spike. Just take care of her and everyone else. I know that it might be hard because you are just human, but you're more. You're skilled in many ways and I know that you love her and her family. Now you have the family you longed for and I know that you can be happy as long as you remember why you are here. You do know why you are here, right?"

" I'm not really sure. I think because I am supposed to be with Buffy. Could we be soul mates, Angel?"

" Of course. Why did you get your soul in the first place?"

"Buffy."

" Do you think that The Powers could have destined for you to get your soul back for that reason?"

" Well, I think they destined for me to get the soul to be the one to wear the amulet, but I never thought of it that way. I need to talk to Giles. But thanks again. You are really a great help, Angel, even if you are still a poofter."

" Don't push your luck, William. I may be a vampire, but I could still kick your ass if I had to."

" Yeah, sure, peaches. Only if I was drunk. Wait, even if I was drunk I could kick your ass! So only in your dreams could you kick my ass, but you shouldn't be dreaming about that anyways. You should be dreaming about Cordy." He shoots Cordy a sarcastic look.

" Okay, Spike, you've had your fun. Isn't there a female waiting for you?"

" Yeah, but I won't see Dawn until three." Angel raises an eyebrow to Spike. "I'm only kidding, Angel."

" You better be, Spike. I don't want to compete with my sister. It would be just like the RJ incident." Spike turns around at the sound of Buffy's voice.

" How much did you hear?" She walks over to him.

" Enough. You will continue to surprise me, Spike. How are we getting to the airport?"

" Wes is driving us. You need to tell Ally she has fifteen minutes to get her stuff down here. I want all the luggage in the lobby fifteen minutes til ten."

" Okay, hunny. I am going back to the room after that."

" I'll meet you there." He makes sure she is up the stairs before he continues to talk to Angel and Cordelia. "Angel, how am I going to be a husband? I know I want to be Buffy's husband, but can I really do it?"

" Spike, you can do anything you want. I am sure that you love Buffy enough that it will be instinct that gets you through being a husband. Just imagine how much worst it is going to be when you become a dad."

" I know, Angel. I love her deeply, but can you actually see me married?"

" Yes, I can, Spike. All a marriage is, is a little piece of paper saying that you will be there for each other and love each other for as long as you will live. You've already proven that. This is just another way to show Buffy how much she means to you."

" I hate to say it, but you do make sense. I guess I should listen to my heart more. I'll see you guys later." He walks t the office. Wes is hovering over a book with his back to the door. Spike decides that he is going to be sneaky. He walks quietly to stand behind Wes. Spike gently taps him on the shoulder. Wes jumps from being startled.

" Spike! What can I help you with?"

" We need you to drive us to the airport in thirty minutes. Angel already said it's alright to us his car."

" Sure, I'll drive the five of you there."

" Thanks. Can you have the car in front in fifteen minutes so that I can load it, Wes?"

" Sure, Spike. I'll have it in fifteen. See you later."

" See ya." Spike heads out of the office and over to the stairs. Willow and Kennedy are in the lobby heading for the stairs as well. Spike meets up with them.

" Will, Kenne, wait up."

" What's up, Spike?"

" I need you guys to have your stuff down here in fifteen minutes. I want to get the car packed ASAP."

" Okay, Spike. We'll have our stuff down." They walk up the stairs. Willow and Kennedy head towards their room while Spike heads in the other direction to his room. When he walks in, he sees Buffy lying on the bed. He walks over and sits on the edge, next to her. He kisses her forehead and entwines his fingers with hers.

" Hey." Buffy yawns.

" Hey. You taking a nap on me?"

" No, just resting my eyes. Is everything setup for us to leave?"

" Yes. Wes agreed to drive us. Everyone has ten minutes to get their stuff downstairs. So, what do you want to do for the next ten minutes?"

" Don't know. Where is Dawn's necklace?"

" In my laptop case." He moves to get it. "I put it in there so that I can give it to her when we get there. I can't wait to see her." He sits back down.

" I know, hunny." Buffy sits up and leans against his back, looking over his shoulder. "She misses you too. I'm sure she is excited that she is picking us up alone. How are we going to be sitting when she's driving?" he puts the laptop case on the bed.

" I don't know. All I know is that you are sitting with me." Spike grabs Buffy and moves her to his lap. "I don't even want to let you out of my sight. I dream so much that I always have the fear that I will wake up and this has never happened. I can't imagine losing you again."

" I know, hunny. We have to try to keep each other from losing the other." She kisses him. "Now, lets take our stuff downstairs."

" Sure, baby." They gather all the stuff that is packed and take it downstairs. The others have already brought their stuffy down. They out the stuff dawn as Wes comes over to them.

" Spike, the car is out front. I'll help you load it."

" That's okay, Wes. Spike and I can handle it."

" Are you sure? I can always help."

" We're fine, Wes. Why don't you go hangout with Ally? I'm sure she will have some questions for you to answer."

" Okay." Wes leaves them. Spike gathers most of the luggage and Buffy grabs the rest and they go outside. Everything is placed on the sidewalk, then Buffy opens the trunk.

" We should probably put the weapons inside."

" Yeah. Lets just put them on the sidewalk, then take them inside after we load the car."

" Okay." They load the car quickly, then take the weapons inside. They have ten minutes left before they leave so they say their goodbyes, then wait in the car.

Willow, Kennedy, and Ally are saying goodbye to everyone. Willow goes up to Cordy.

" Cordy, did you and Angel... um... sleep together yet?"

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, did you and Angel have sex yet? I need to know because of his soul."

" Yeah, we did, Willow. The night when we watched the movies is when it happened. And I thought my previous boyfriends were amazing! And did I just say that out aloud?!"

" Yeah, you did, but I won't hold it against you. Here is my cell." Willow hands her a slip of paper with the number on it. " If anything happens call me, okay?"

" Okay, Willow. Have a safe trip back and tell Xander and Giles I said hi."

" Okay, Cordy." Willow hugs Cordy, then goes out to the car. Everyone is already in the car. Buffy, Spike and Ally are in the back, while Wes and Kennedy are in the front. Willow climbs in next to Kennedy.

" Lets go, Wes. We want to get there soon."

" Sure, Buffy." Wes drives off. They get to the airport in forty minutes.

" Willow, you got the tickets?"

" I have to go to the desk to get them."

" Willow, you do that while we get everything unloaded. Spike go with her just in case."

" Okay, hunny. Lets go, Will. The sooner we get the tickets the sooner we get to see Giles and Xander's reaction to me being alive and human." They head to the flight desk.

" That's is going to be great. Xander can't call you Deadboy jr. anymore, so we get to find out his new name for you.'

" Gee, and I was happy to be going. Now I'm not so sure. Hey I can still use all his old names." They got in line.

" Yeah, you can, Spike. See there is a bright side. And remember, Giles is going to want to write this down."

" Well, just as along as I am not away from Buffy long. I really love her. Did she tell you she said she loves me before the town was destroyed?"

" No, she didn't. How do you fell about that?"

" I was happy when I died. I knew she would have a hard time dealing, so I told her she didn't mean it but thanked her for saying it. I knew she really did, but every male in her life except Giles and Xander had left her. That is almost every man that she loved and I didn't want her to feel like I left her. She knew not everyone was going to make it. She just thought that I would be alive after the battle. I never wanted to hurt her and I still did. Whether it was physical or emotional, I hurt her so many times. I really, really don't want to lose her."

" Spike, listen to me. I've been Buffy's best friend for seven years. I can honestly tell you that she has always loved you. Remember when she had that date with Robin?" Spike indicates with a nod of his head. "I told her that it was good to see her going on a date with the intention that she needed a break from being the Slayer. You know what she said before I told her it was intended on the break? She said, word for word, ' why does everyone think I am still in love with Spike'. There was also the times she would be asked why she was trying to save you from the first. She would always stumble, then say it was complicated. I've seen the way she acted when she was in love with Angel. She acts the same way with you, but more intimate, more intense. With you, Buffy has been the happiest that I have ever seen her. She is herself with you. She was always the Slayer, but more importantly she was Buffy when she was with you. I am happy that you came back and are in Buffy's life. If she did ever move on, if you didn't come back, she would probably end up with someone like Riley. I know we both don't want that. I'm sure that you two will be together for a long time and will be very happy in the time you have together."

" Thanks, Willow." They reach the counter. Willow talks to the attendant.

" Hi. I have five tickets for a flight to Cleveland."

" Yes, ma'am. What are the names?"

" They're under Willow Rosenberg." The attendant types it into the computer.

" That's five coach tickets on a non-stop flight to Cleveland. Can I have the other four names?"

" Kennedy Miller, Ally Baker, Buffy Summers, and Spike..." She turns to Spike.

" Taylor. T.A.Y.L.O.R. How much would it be to upgrade them to first class?"

" That would be five hundred all together, sir." Willow looks at Spike.

" Spike, you don't have to do that." He pulls out his wallet.

" It's alright, Willow. I want to upgrade them. I have more than enough money." He hands the attendant the money. She types in the upgrade. The attendant hands Willow the tickets. They head back to the others.

" Well, Spike. When did you come into all this money?"

" I've always had it. Just never used it. Remember I was a vampire. I had to keep my evil rep." They walk up to the others. Spike kisses Buffy.

" Okay, so I got the tickets." Willow hands them out. Buffy looks at hers and sees that it's a first class ticket.

" Willow, why is it first class? You know we can't afford it."

" I didn't put them as first class. That was your fiancé. He upgraded them." Buffy turns to Spike.

" Why did you do that, Spike?"

" Just thought it would be nice. Last time I was on a plane I was in where they store the luggage. Thought we could travel in style this time."

" You are so sweet, Spike." She hugs and kisses him. She turns around and leans her back on him. He wraps his arms around her waist and hooks his chin over her shoulder. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Wes. We'll see you in August. Take care of yourself."

" Will do, Buffy. Spike, make sure you take care of yourself and your new family."

" It isn't really new, but I will."

" Well, all of you have a safe trip."

" Thanks, Wes. See you soon." Wes gets in the car and drives away. They all grab their stuff and take it to baggage check in. Everything but Spike's laptop, a bag of Willow's and the bag with the cd players in it were checked in. they head to the gate, get on the plane and take off. Buffy and Spike sit next to each other and Willow, Kennedy, and Ally sit together across the aisle. Buffy pulls out her cd player, while Spike works on his laptop. The tray is position so that Spike comfortably and Buffy can lie in his lap. Buffy has fallen asleep with Spike unconsciously stroking her hair. Spike decides to make her a mix cd. He recorded a message last night for the cd. He clicks on it and listens to it. The songs he is putting on the cd are, in order:

For You

The Calling

Fire

Ghost Of The Robot

Girl All The Bad Guys Want

Bowling For Soup

Amazed

Lonestar

Vampires In Love

Marvelous 3

Ghost Of You

BBMac

I'd Do Anything

Simple Plan

I Do (Cherish You)

98 Degrees

Just What I Need

Rufus King

Everywhere

Michelle Branch

Everything I Do

Bryan Adams

I Surrender

Celine Dion

Miss You More

BBMac

Angel

Ghost Of The Robot

Addicted

Simple Plan

Why Can't I

Liz Fhair

Hold My Heart

Michelle Branch

Unstoppable

The Calling

More Than Words

BBMac

Naked

Avril Lavinge

Spike puts them in that order with his message first and burns the cd. He takes out a marker and labels the cd 'Buffy's cd'. He puts it in her cd player, that way when she wakes up she will hear it right away. Spike puts his laptop away and takes out his cd player. He listens to the Linkin Park cd. Twenty minutes later Buffy wakes up. She looks at Spike and sees him listening to music with his eyes closed. His head bobs to the beat. Buffy shifts and lies back down. Spike tightens his arms around her. Buffy presses the play button on her cd player, expecting to hear The Calling, instead she hears Spike's message.

" _Buffy, I love you so much that there aren't enough words to describe what I feel when I'm with you. I hope theses songs can say it better that I can. Never doubt my love. Spike."_

The first song starts playing. Buffy leans closer to him and listens to the whole cd.

**Chapter Ten**

When it is over she sits up and turns to look at Spike. His eyes are closed and he looks peaceful. Buffy lightly kisses him. Spike's eyes fly open and he kisses her back. The kiss deepens. Buffy ends the kiss and stares into his eyes.

" Thank you, Spike. No one has ever done something like that for me. It was really sweet."

" Well, I really love you and I don't think these three words are enough to express how I feel about you. I hope that these songs can give you some idea of how I feel."

" Well, I didn't really need the cd to tell me that. I already knew how much you love me just by looking into your eyes. Even before the soul, you've always had love in your eyes when you would look at me. The only times I would see it was when you would look at Dawn or me. I even saw it when you would look at mom. I never figured out why you eyes did that."

" It is because the Summers women always held a place in my heart. Ever since the truce we made I've always felt a twinge to come back to Sunnydale. I've never doubted my love for you, but I always knew you wound never love me back. Like I told Soldierboy ' a fellow's got to try.' When you were using me I thought that was your way of showing me love. I didn't see your love until you saved me from the First. Then you showed it all the time but hid it well. You let it show when you named me your champion. Of course you slipped in that little ' Faith still has my room'."

" I remember. You said something about your pride. Well, that night you had a prophetic dream. I didn't know vampires could have them."

" Nether did I and I just realized your right. Technically I did drown in footwear. Our lives are just weird."

" That's what we get for living on the Hellmouth for so long. Life just gets weird. Especially for a Slayer and a former vampire."

" Buffy? How are we going to do this in Cleveland?"

" What do you mean, sweetie?"

" I mean, are we going to share a room or is it going to be setup differently?"

" Spike, we will be in the same room. It's just that we have to cool it on the lovemaking. With over a hundred girls, it's kind of crowded. Especially since they are all coming back this week."

" Okay, but we at least need to be alone one day a week. We really need to get our own house."

" Hopefully, we will, eventually. But right now we need to work on finding all the Slayers."

" I know. Hey, how is the line going to continue? I mean, are the potentials born after Willow's spell going to stay potentials until they are called?"

" I don't know. We can ask Willow later. What time is it?"

" Its 3:00. We should be landing anytime now. I already had Kennedy use the air phone to call dawn. We told her to be there at 3"oo and wait from there. So we should be able to get the luggage and leave quickly. We also told her to tell Xander and Giles that you want to talk to them, so they are staying at the house until we get there. Who do you think will have the worst reaction?"

" Xander!" They say in unison. Buffy giggles. Spike kisses her forehead.

" God, you're beautiful, Buffy. Especially, when you laugh."

" Thank you, baby." They kiss just as the pilot comes on the PA system and announced that they were landing. Spike gathers the cd players and they laptop and follows Buffy's lead off the plane. Dawn is waiting at the gate. When Spike gets in her vision, she runs and hugs him tightly.

" Hey, Nibblet." Her grip tightens.

" Spike! I'm so glad you're alive. How does it feel to be human?"

" Okay. Air, Nibblet." She lets go of Spike.

" Sorry, Spike." Buffy comes to stand next to him

" That's okay, Dawn. You're just excited."

" Of course I'm excited. You're alive, Spike. You've been like a brother to me and soon it will be permanent."

" Dawn, lets get the bags so we can get home. Spike and I have to talk to Giles." They head to the baggage claim.

" Okay, Buff. Its not like you're going to ask Giles to walk you down the aisle."

" Actually, we are. He is like a father to both us. And you know it, Dawn. Plus I've already talked to dad and he understands."

" Okay, so who are the bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

" Well, I was thinking Willow, Kennedy, Cordelia, Fred, Faith, and you." She turns to Spike. "Who are you going to pair with Faith? I was thinking about it on the plane and decided to add her."

" Well, there's Xander, who is best man, Gunn and Angel. I can always ask Robin to be one. Since faith and Robin are dating they can be paired up."

" Buffy, who is maid of honor?" Buffy turns to Dawn.

" Actually, there's two. You and Willow, but you will be with Xander. Will has Kennedy."

" Okay, Buffy." they reach the baggage claim. Spike gets all the bags off the platform and everyone grabs their own. They head to the car. After Spike has loaded the trunk, they all get in with Willow, Kennedy, and Ally in the back and Spike and Buffy join Dawn in the front. They head to the house. When they stop at a red light Spike pulls out the cd player.

" Dawn, Buffy and I got this cd player and a cd for you."

" Thanks, guys. And it's purple."

" We have something else for you, but we'll have to wait till we get ho0me to give it to you. We don't want to scare Spike with you driving, if you're too excited."

" Okay, Buffy. I can't wait." The rest of the ride was spent by Spike telling everyone how he became human. When they got to the house Spike saw how bug it was, rather how small it was. He keeps the comment to himself. They all grab their bags. Dawn ran into the house to see who was there. She ran back out and stopped in front of Buffy.

" Buffy, Giles and Xander are home. Giles is in his room, but Xander is in the living room."

" Okay, Dawnie. Spike are you ready to go inside?"

" Yeah, Buff. Ready as I'll ever be." Buffy can see that Spike is nervous, so she walks over to him and kisses him passionately. All the tension leaves his body. Buffy breaks the kiss. Willow, Kennedy and Ally already went inside.

" Better?"

" Yeah, hunny. Thank you." Buffy smiles at him.

" Welcome. Now lets go inside and get this over with. Okay?"

" Okay." Dawn steps in front of them.

" Wait, you told me you have another present for me."

" Dawnie!?" Buffy glares at her.

" Nibblet, you'll get it after we talk to Giles."

" Okay, Spike. I'll show Ally around." Dawn goes inside.

" Well, at least she hasn't changed much."

" No, not really. Are you ready to do this?"

" Yeah. I guess it is better to get it over with quickly. At least this time I have you by my side." She grabs his free hand and the walk inside. Xander walks by.

" Hey, Buffy. Hey, Spike... Spike?" Xander faints.

" Didn't think it would be that bad of a reaction."

" Spike! Lets try to wake him up." They put their bags down and kneel next to Xander. Buffy shakes his shoulder.

" Xander, wake up." Xander slowly opens his eyes. He focuses on Buffy.

" Buffy, am I seeing things or did Spike just walk into the house in broad daylight?"

" The second one. Spike is human."

" Are you serious?"

" Yeah, mate. Feel for yourself." Spike lets Xander move his fingers to his jugular.

" How... how did this happen?"

" Long story, Xand. There is something else. Spike and I are engaged." Xander's mouth drops.

" Are you kidding me?"

" No, Xander. This is for real."

" Okay. Well, all I have to say is congrats."

" Now you're kidding us?"

" No, Buff. You are like a sister to me. What I have seen Spike do for you over the years has really changed my opinion of him. Granted it took him getting a soul and going insane, but my opinion changed nonetheless. If I had to choose someone for you to marry there is no doubt in my mind that now I would choose Spike. You are very lucky, Spike. Not many people find love and you did it when you were a demon. You've also shown more love for Buffy and Dawn than any of her previous boyfriends."

" Thanks, mate. I have a favor to ask you."

" What is it, Spike?"

" Will you be my best man?"

" I'd be honored." Spike pats him on the back.

" Now that you know Spike is alive we need to talk to Giles."

" Okay, Buffy. You should have him walk you down the aisle."

" We are." Buffy and Spike walk up the stairs. Buffy leads Spike to Giles's room. Buffy knocks on the door. After a minute Giles opens the door.

" Buffy, welcome back." He looks at Spike. "Spike, you're alive."

" Giles, may we come in? Spike and I need to talk to you."

" Sure, Buffy. Come on in." They follow Giles inside. Buffy and Spike sit on a small loveseat while Giles sits in a chair. "What can I help you with, Buffy?"

" We have some news to tell you and want to ask you something."

" Go right ahead, Buffy." Buffy squeezes Spike's hand for support. He squeezes back lending his strength to her.

" Giles, you've been my Watcher, my mentor, and my friend. I know I do some things against your judgment, but that is all part of growing up. As you can see Spike is human." Giles looks at him, just acquiring the fact that Spike is sitting in direct sunlight. Giles looks back to Buffy. "A few things have happen while I was in L.A. this week. What I am trying to say is Spike and I are engaged."

" Well, that is... that is happy news. Congratulations. I'm glad that you finally admit your feelings for Spike. I think you two will be very happy together."

" Thanks, Giles. Now for the hard part. Like I said you've been my Watcher, my mentor, and my friend. You've also been a dad to me and Dawn. It's my greatest wish that you be the one to walk me down the aisle. So will you do me the honor of walking me to my future?"

" Buffy, I am speechless. I will be honored to walk you down the aisle. I am honored that you think of me as a dad."

" Well, I guess that's it for now. I'll see you later." Buffy and Spike get up and leave Giles in his room. They go back downstairs and grab their bags. Buffy leads Spike to her room. She places her bags on the bed.

" This is a nice room, baby." She turns to Spike.

" I know, Spike. Its your room too, now."

" I know. Its just that I am to being in your room truly invited." Buffy walks over to him.

" Spike, baby. Look at me." She lifts his head to meet his eyes. "I was always afraid to say it out loud, but you've always been invited. You know that I love you. I never want to hear or see you doubt it." She kisses him softly. "Now let's unpack. I'm sure Dawn is wondering where her present is." Fifteen minutes later they walk into the living room to find that Faith and Robin are home. Spike has his laptop bag over his shoulder as he walks in behind Buffy.

" Hey, B. Spike! I thought you died."

" I did, just the Powers decided to make me human."

" Well, at least now Buffy can be back to her old self again."

" Faith! How do you know about that?"

" Oh, come on, B. I see it in the way you act. You've been miserable ever since he died."

" I know. I told him already. By the way we are engaged."

" Congratulations, Buffy."

" Way to go, B."

" Thanks, guys." Buffy looks for Dawn, then to Spike.

" Dawn! Come here." Dawn walks in from the kitchen with Ally and Erika behind her.

" What is it, Spike?"

" Sit." Dawn sits on the couch next to him. Spike pulls out the box with Dawn's necklace in it and gives it to her. " This is for you." Dawn opens the box and pulls out the locket.

" It's beautiful, guys."

" Open it, Dawnie." Dawn opens the locket and reads the inscription out loud.

" 'You are always in our hearts. Love, Buffy and Spike.' Thanks, you guys." Spike takes the locket from her and clasps it around her neck. He sits back and puts his arm around Buffy's shoulders.

" Now that everyone knows we are engaged. I want to take Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Willow, Kennedy, Robin, Xander, and Giles to dinner."

" Spike, you don't have to do that."

" I want to. It'll be to celebrate. Since its four-fifteen now, we'll leave at about five."

" Okay. Well, I guess we all should get ready."

" Okay, Buffy. Xander, can I see you for a minute?"

" Sure." Everyone leaves, but Xander and Spike.

" Xander, I need to ask you a favor. Since I don't know my way around Cleveland, what is a fancy restaurant around here?'

" Well, since this is to celebrate your engagement, I would try Le Chardiar. It's a nice French restaurant."

" Thanks, Xander. Do you have the number?"

" Yeah, hold on." Xander walks over to the desk and moves things around. He grabs a small piece of paper and hands it to Spike.

" Thanks, Xander. Tell Giles to get ready, but don't let anyone know where we're going. Also, can you tell everyone to dress nice?"

" Sure, Spike." Xander turns and walks upstairs. Spike picks up the phone and calls the restaurant. The host answers the phone.

" Le Chardiar, John speaking."

" Can I make a five-thirty reservation for nine?"

" Yes. Can I have the last name of your party, sir?"

" Summers."

" Thank you. You're all set for tonight."

" Thank you." Spike hangs up the phone and walks upstairs to his and Buffy's room. When he opens the door he sees Buffy in a light blue cami and matching panties.

" Hi, hunny."

" Hi, Spike. So, where are you taking us?"

" It's a surprise, Buffy. The only requirement is you have to wear something nice."

" Well, then you have to help me pick it out." She smiles at him. Spike smiles back, then goes to look through the closet. He picks out a dark green, low-cut dress.

" How about this one, Buffy?" She looks at the dress.

" Why that one?" she likes the dress he picked, but she wants to torture him a little.

" Because it would look beautiful on you."

" Oh, so you're saying that I wear stuff that makes me look ugly?" she turns her back to him to make it look like she is pouting. She is using all of her self-control to keep herself from laughing. Spike stands behind her.

" Now you know that's not what I mean." He wraps his arms around her waist.

" You look beautiful in anything." He brings his mouth close to her ear. "Or nothing at all."

" Spike!" she turns to face him. He stares at her with a smirk on his face.

" Well, its true."

" I know, but can't you wait till tonight?"

" That's another thing I want to talk to you about. How are the sleeping arrangements set up?"

" What do you mean, Spike."

" I mean, do we share a room with the Chosen Ones?"

" Chosen Ones? Spike, hunny. No, we don't share a room. We might have to soon. Why do you want to know?"

" Well, I needed to know if I had to get a hotel room tonight or not."

" Why?"

" Because I'm going to worship you tonight. Now get dress before we are late for our reservations." He smirks at her, then turns toward the closet. He pulls out a pair of black slacks and a black dress-shirt. He goes to the dresser and grabs a pair of silk boxers. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Please be dress when I get out."

" Okay, Spike, but we have a private bathroom, and it's that way." She points to a door on the other side of the bed. Spike smiles at her, then walks into the bathroom. He places his clothes on the toilet and turns on the shower. He hops in and ten minutes later he steps out and gets dress. He walks back into the bedroom to find Buffy at the vanity putting on her make-up.

" You look exquisite, baby."

" Thanks, hunny. Its four-fifty. We should hurry up and get downstairs. We need to figure out how we are doing the driving arrangements." She gets up and walks over to him.

" Okay, sweetie. You go ahead and go downstairs. I'll be down in a few minutes."

" Okay, hunny." Buffy leave the room and goes downstairs. Spike grabs a nice jacket out of the closet and puts it on. He grabs Buffy's locket out of the laptop bag and slips it into his pocket, then meets Buffy downstairs. Everyone who is going to the restaurant in waiting in the living room.

" Okay, Xander has to drive the first car because he knows where we are going. I'll be driving the second car behind him with Buffy. That means you have to figure out who's going in which car." After five minutes of debating, Xander, Willow, Kennedy, Giles, and Dawn get into one car as Buffy, Spike, Faith, and Robin get into the second car. They head to the restaurant.

" So, B, have you picked a date yet?"

" Come on, Faith, they've only been engaged a few days."

" Actually, we've picked August 20th. It is also a night ceremony."

" B, that's in about two months!"

" We know, Faith. That's why we picked it. We're just going to have family and the girls there. We also want you and Robin to be in the wedding party."

" You, serious, B? I'd have to say yeah, we'll be in it."

" Thanks, Faith. We really need to work on it. I just wish mom was here to see me."

" Buffy, luv, like I said the other day, your mom is watching over us. She is here in spirit, just like Tara. I'm sure we would have their blessings if they were here right now. You should take it as a good sign that we have Angel's blessing."

" Wait, did I hear that right. You two have Angel's blessing?"

" Yeah, Faith. Angel is also going to be a groomsmen. Oh yeah, Cordy woke up from a coma."

" Cordy was in a coma?"

" Yeah, it happened after you and Willow left."

" See, we miss stuff when we stop apocalypses."

" It's okay, Faith. That's what phones are for. Anyway we should have everyone up to speed soon." They arrive at the restaurant.

" We're here."

**Chapter Eleven **

Buffy looks up to see which restaurant it is.

" Oh my god, Spike. You do know that this is an expansive restaurant, right?"

" Yeah, and I thought it would be nice to celebrate in style." Buffy kisses him passionately, but quickly and gets out of the car. She walks up to stand next to Dawn and Willow. Buffy turns to Willow.

" Will, can you believe Spike is doing this?"

" Aren't you worried that he will use up all his money?"

" Not really, according to his bank statements and his computer program, he has a couple million in different accounts around the world. I made him promise that if we have kids that he will stop."

" You mean I'm going to have a millionaire brother? That's going to be so cool."

" Hey, before you start envisioning stuff and drooling, I don't want you asking him for money unless you really need it. And I mean only for food." Spike walks up and wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder.

" What are you lovely ladies talking about?"

" You, hunny. Just how sweet it is that you are doing this."

" Oh, I am flattered that you would male me the topic of your discussion. Now, if I'm not mistaken, we have reservations." They all enter the restaurant. Spike walked up to the host and said that they had a reservation. They are showed to their table. They sit and order their dinner.

" Boys, we are going to go freshen up. Will you guys be alright for a few minutes?"

" Yeah, luv. Just hurry back so that we can really celebrate."

" Okay, Spike." The women leave to go to the restroom.

" So, Spike. Do we need to give you the 'hurt her and you'll be sorry' speech?"

" No, Xander. I just have a few questions to ask you guys."

" Shoot."

" Okay. I want to know where I can buy some land?"

" How much land do you want to buy?"

" About a hundred acres. Since we are at a new Hellmouth I figure we will be here awhile and the three of us know that the house is not going to be able to hold more that a few more new Slayers. I want the land to build a five bedroom house for Buffy, Dawn and I and about a two hundred room house for you guys and the new Slayers."

" But, Spike, that going to cost a lot of money."

" Don't worry, Giles, I have more than enough. I want Buffy and I to have our own house, but also for her to be close to the new Slayers. The houses will be connected by a long hallway, but only Buffy, Dawn and I will be in the small house. I figure two hundred rooms will be enough. One hundred ninety-five for the girls and the other five for you guys and Willow and Kennedy. I want it to be a wedding present for Buffy. The rest of the big house will be designed with your help. Giles and Robin, I especially want your opinions. As for Xander, not being mean, you can help a little, but over all I will decide. You guys can't let anyone know"

" We won't, Spike. We will help, but we should get started tomorrow."

" Okay. Now lets talk about something else so that the ladies don't get suspicious."

Meanwhile in the restroom Buffy is talking to the others about Spike.

" Something is up."

" Buffy, what do you mean?"

" I mean Spike has something planned. He takes us out to one of the most expansive restaurants in Cleveland. He wanted to know the sleeping arrangements. He is definitely up to something."

" Buffy, he is just being a regular boyfriend. Don't worry about it. If he pulls something its because he loves you."

" Yeah, B. you guys are getting married. He will try to pull things. Spike would want to surprise you. Its in their nature as guys."

" Thanks, Faith. I know I am a little paranoid, but it is an feeling in my gut that is telling me he is up to something."

" Buffy, don't get yourself worked up on this. If I've learned anything from being your sister, it is that life is too short to worry about everything. Your job is to guard the Hellmouth. Since Willow's spell you've been given a choice to live a normal life. You chose that and chose to teach the mew girls. Just let Spike surprise you once in a while."

" Okay, Dawnie. When did you turn into mom?"

" When the battle started." They all giggle at that.

" I think it would be wise if we return to the boys. We don't want them to kill each other." They leave the restroom and return to the table. To their surprise the men where having a polite conversation. Buffy kisses Spike as she sits down and faith kisses Robin.

" So, I see you guys didn't kill my fiancé. I take it as a good sign."

" Well, luv, they wouldn't want to cause you pain so the let me live."

" Good, cause I would beat them if they harm you." The waiter comes over with their dinners.

" Ah, here comes our dinner." They all eat and discuss what is new in their lives. They finish and order dessert. Buffy turns and talks to Willow. Spike takes the locket out of his pocket and places it in front of her. When she turns back she sees the box.

" What's this?"

" Open it and find out." She opens the box and pulls out the locket. She looks at the diamond, then opens it. She reads the inscription to herself. She turns and kisses Spike.

" Thank you, hunny."

" You're welcome, Buffy." He kisses her.

" Buffy, what's it say?"

" It says, 'You own my heart and so much more. Love always, Spike.' Help me put it on?" Spike takes the locket and clasps it around her neck.

" That's so sweet."

" Thanks, Red." They eat dessert, then leave. They all head back to the house. When they get there, Buffy and Spike head to their room. Buffy undresses and slips into one of Spike's t-shirts. Spike takes off his shirt and sits in the edge if the bed. Buffy drapes her arms over his shoulders.

" Sweetie, what's wrong?"

" Nothing, just thinking. Do you really want kids?"

" Someday I do. Why?"

" Well, I was thinking about the past week. We kind of didn't use any protection."

" Oh. I'm sorry." Buffy starts to cry.

" Buffy, don't cry. That's not what I meant. I meant that if we don't use any protection we could have a child anytime and I am not sure when exactly you would want one." Buffy wipes her eyes.

" I'm sorry, Spike. I don't know when I want to have a child. I guess when it happens it happens. I just want us to be happy. When do you want a child?"

" I don't care when, just as long as it's yours and mine. You are who I fell in love with and plan to spend the rest of my life with."

" And I, you. Spike?"

" Yeah, sweetheart?"

" Why did you say 'No you don't,' when I first said I love you?"

" Because I wanted you to be able to move on. I knew that I was not going to makes and that you love me. Part of the reason I did it was because I love you, so I couldn't let you feel guilty for my death. I wanted you to finally have a 'normal life.'"

" But my life will never be normal. For me normal is fighting evil and loving a vampire turned human. Since I fell in love with you I started to accept that what I thought was normal just wasn't normal for me."

" Anyway you're extraordinary for me and I love you Buffy Anne Summers."

" I love you too, William Taylor. What is your real middle name?"

" It is Brian. William Brian Taylor. Soon to be William Brian Summers."

" Well I love you, William Brian Taylor."

" I hope you do. It would be bad if we got married and didn't love each other."

" Hey, play nice."

" I never play nice." He grabs her arms and pulls her into his lap. "And that's what you love about me."

" One of many things." She kisses him. He tickles her side. She giggles as she breaks the kiss. "Stop It."

" Make me."

" Déjà vu."

" Huh?"

" The day after we first slept together I told you to stop it cause I wanted to go but you wouldn't let me and said make me. So déjà vu."

" Ah. Now I remember. That was the day I let my mouth run. Kind of funny now." Buffy giggles. "I love when you giggle and laugh. Haven't seen you laughing or being truly happy in a while."

" Now I have a good reason to be. Just like you do." She rests her head on his chest while he wraps his arms around her. " Promise you won't leave me again."

" Buffy, I promise that if it is in my power I will not leave you. I promise that I will protect you and our children in any and every way I can. You are to be my wife. To me that is one of the greatest honors you could bestow on me. That and letting me be the father of your children, while accepting my love."

" Spike, you are going to be my husband and I can't ask for more. You're all I want and need. If I was asked to choose between the life I have or a normal life without you I would say they can shove that normal life up their arses."

" Arses? You've been hanging around me too long."

" Yeah, but I wouldn't trade it for any thing. Our children will be lucky to have you as a father."

" And you as a mother. Never doubt yourself. I can't think of any one better to bare children."

" Thank you, hunny."

" You're welcome, sweetheart. Now lets get to bed."

" I thought you were going to worship me?" Buffy gives him a mischievous smile. Spike turns and drops her on the bed, covering her body with his.

" Who said anything about sleeping?" Before she can answer him, Spike crushes his lips to hers. He slowly takes off the t-shirt she is wearing. Spike takes thirty minutes to kiss every inch of her body. He moves back to her mound and flicks her clit with his tongues. He moves down to her folds and inserts his tongue and sucks her juices. Buffy's hands curl into his hair. Buffy feels her muscles clench.

" Spike... I need... inside... now." Spike moves back up her body.

" Anything for you, baby." Spike gently enters Buffy. On the first thrust she comes biting her lip to keep from screaming out. As Spike moves inside her, the fire rebuilds. A few minutes later they both come with the whisper of each other's name. Three hours later they collapse, exhausted. Spike spoons against Buffy's back.

" I love you, Spike."

" I love you too, Buffy. Now get some rest." They both fall asleep in a matter of minutes.


End file.
